The Legendary Transfromer
by Hot Shot Fangirl
Summary: Cloudjumper was a very young Cybertronian when she was captured. No one knows who captured her. In time, her guardian hoped she would reveal who captured her and gave her grave injuries. Her guardian was also the one who rescued her from the ones who captured her. Will she ever reveal her past and learn her true power? Or will she keep all feelings deep inside?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, time for a new story. This one is a bit confusing.**

She woke up in a strange trap. It was meant to catch her guardian and protector. She could hear him trying to break the trap to get to her. "Hold on, Cloudjumper! I'll free you in an astrosecond!" he yelled. Smoke filtered in through the holes and she started coughing. She took her wrecking mace and broke through the top. She jumped out only to land in a pile of wreckage. A huge piece of the building fell on her and she screamed. Her legs were very crushed. Cloudjumper tried to free her legs but it was futile. She only hurt herself worse. She started coughing really badly. Energon appeared at the edge of her lipplates. Her guardian was frantic as he yanked on the wreckage covering her legs. She tried to help but it was futile. Cloudjumper knew that if they didn't free her legs soon, she would die from energon loss. Everything was already blurring as it was. She lied there, knowing her death was soon. Her guardian was shouting at her but she couldn't hear him. Blackness took her away and her Spark dimmed too much to be seen.

Hot Shot couldn't believe what just happened. His charge, the youngling Cloudjumper, had just died. Energon tears trailed down his faceplates and landed in the flames around him. He stayed by her side as the fire consumed everything. All he could see was smoke and a figure in the distance. He lost consciousness before he could determine who the figure was.

_She woke in a strange place. Everything was blinding white and she was floating. She looked around. "Cloudjumper." a voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Primus before. She kneeled before him and didn't look at him. "What is wrong, my child?" he asked. "I left my guardian behind. The fire was too much for us. I died when I was barely out of sparklinghood. I didn't want to die and leave the only person who had ever been nice to me behind. Hot Shot was the best guardian any youngling could ask for. He was gentle, yet stern. I was lucky to have him." she said, energon tears staining her vision. "Do not worry, my child. You will not be here for long. You have had a near death experience. You were never meant to be here. I shall send you back to Cybertron now. I believe your guardian is desperately waiting for you to wake." Primus said. Cloudjumper looked up at him and he held out his hand. She took it and was sent back to her body._

She could feel immense pain in her entire body. She tried to ignore it but there was too much of it. She wearily onlined her optics and stared at a grayish white ceiling. She guessed she was back on Cybertron after her near death experience. She started to sit up but only got up to her elbows before she fell back down. She felt really weak. She scaned her systems and found a low energon level. With the extent of her injuries, she was surprised she didn't have any lower. Noise brought her attention back to her room. A figure was entering. "Cloudjumper? Are you online?" a mech's voice asked. She recognized it as Hot Shot's voice. She turned her helm towards him and he smiled. "Finally. I was so worried. It's been nearly 7 orns since you were last online." he said. That info struck Cloudjumper like a wrench. "7 _orns_?!" she tried to say but only coughed roughly. "Easy! You were badly damaged in that fire." he said, calming her down. "Sorry, Hot Shot." she whispered. "It's okay. I had really thought I had lost you!" he said, putting a servo on her own. She clasped it in her much smaller servo. "I guess I need better armor before falling into a trap like that again." she said, a little bit of her cockiness showing again. He just laughed, smiling. The door to her room slid open again and a medic entered. She looked behind Hot Shot to see the medic entering. "Hot Shot, can you please move a bit to the side so I can see her?" the medic asked. "Yeah, sorry." he muttered, moving to stand by her legs. "Cloudjumper, that's your name, right?" the medic asked. "Yes, medic." she answered. "Good, Cloudjumper. My designation is First Aid. Ratchet, the head medic, will be in in a bit later so for now, I'll be a few preliminary tests to make sure every system is fuctioning properly. Now, can you please sit up?" First Aid said. She did as he said and immediatly winced at the pain as she moved. "Oh, I am such a fragger!" First Aid said, getting a pain chip for her. He inserted it in her wrist and the pain went down to a more tolerable level. She sighed at the relief. Cloudjumper got through the tests and was able to get more rest after before Ratchet came to see her.

She was released from the med bay after an orn and given orders not to do anything that would result in her injury. That meant no racing for her. Cloudjumper was very sad about that. She was practically confined to her berth until she got her strength back. After two orns of recovery, she was allowed to start training. Ironhide, the weapon specialist for the Autobots, was her trainer. "Alright, femling. Let's see what you're capable of." he said when she entered. "Yes, sir." she answered and got out her training gun. She saw the targets and carefully aimed at each and fired. All targets, except one, had bullseyes. Ironhide just stood there, blinking his optics to see if it was real. "How did you get so good?" he asked. "My guardian has been giving me instructions on how to handle guns properly. I've been shooting since I was just out of sparklinghood. He's been very good at instructing me." she said. "I'll have a word with him about it. Since you are so good at shooting, let's put you on a more advanced track. What else did Hot Shot teach you?" Ironhide said. "Everything I'll ever need to know. Except espionage. He's not a spy so I don't know how to be a spy." she said. He nodded and led her to a room off the shooting range. "This is the simulation room. I'll start you off on the first one and see how you do. Remember, this is about tactics, not speeding through it. I hope that part of Hot Shot didn't rub off on you. Now, stand in the middle of the room and I'll start the simulation. Take as much time as necessary to defeat it." Ironhide said, heading to the control panel.

The first simulation was about leading a small band of 6 soldiers to capture a single point. She positioned each simulated soldier so no bot was without somebot to cover them. She was at the top of the mound she was behind. The simuated 'Cons starting firing upon her and she flipped out of the way. One simulated soldier on her side was overwhelmed and offlined. She sent orders to the others to retreat and circle around. She led them to the other side and charged into the fray, offlining all 'Cons around her. 2 more of her soldiers were killed before they captured the point. She did okay but she went through it twice more before she learned a trick to save every soldier under her command. Ironhide saw her as she walked out of the simulation room. Cloudjumper had been in there for 5 joors on just one simulation. Her energon level was at 35.7%. She sat against the wall and let exhaustion take over. "Cloudjumper, you did better than 90% of the other Autobots. You even beat Prowl, who beat it in 4 tries." Ironhide said, kneeling down in front of her. "Thank you, sir. I did my very best. You did not say I couldn't redo it so I tried it serval times to try several different tricks I know." she said. He nodded and helped her up. Hot Shot came in at the agreed time and found her being helped to her pedes by Ironhide. "Cloudjumper, are you alright?!" he asked frantically. "Yes, guardian. I'm fine. I just exhausted myself in the simulation." she said. "The simulation? You weren't supposed to be there until you were in your adult frame." he said. "Ironhide said I was ready." she said simply. He turned to Ironhide. "'Hide, she wasn't ready by far. She still has yet to learn the basics about gun safety. Why was she in the simulation?" he said. "When she first started on the shooting range, she only missed only bullseye. In my processor, I believe that constituits as ready for the simulation." Ironhide said. Cloudjumper stumbled over to Hot Shot and he caught her as she fell. "Let's get you some energon. We talk about today's training." he said, leading her out. She sighed.

They got to the rec room and he put her on a chair. He got them both cubes and sat across from her. "Alright, so how did you do in the simulation?" he asked, frowning. "It was fine. I went through it 3 times until I could get all soldiers under my command alive through the mission." she answered. "Three times? That's all? You aren't allowed to be in the simulation room until you are in your adult frame. Do I make myself clear?!" he says. She cringed and looked at him strangely. "Hot Shot? You aren't acting like yourself!" she exclaimed, backing up. His optics flashed a dangerous blue. She started shaking and her back hit the wall, her cube fortgotten in her servo. He got to her and wraped an arm around her. "Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you like that. I was just really worried about you when I saw how you could barely walk. Please, drink your energon. I'll never over react like that again. I promise." he said, hugging her. She starting leaking tears from her optics, dripping down his shoulder. He took her to his berth room and set her recharging form on his berth. He smiled at the tiny youngling who held so much power yet such a tragic first few solar cycles of life. He had known her since she was only 12 solar cycles old. She moaned in her sleep and rolled over on her side. He watched her toss and turn as a dream seemed to be turning into a nightmare. He put a servo on her arm as she started screaming to something. "Cloudjumper! Snap out of it, please! You can overcome any challenge!" he cried. Her optics flickered and she tried to get online. She started thrashing and he tried to calm her down. Her optics flickered on but turned off again and she stopped thrashing. Her vents were working overtime, cycling air in and out exceedingly fast. She calmed down and her optics flickered on again. She looked at him and curled into him. Hot Shot snuggled her close and she looked at him with sad optics. "Hot Shot, I'm sorry. I had a nightmare about my tragic solar cycles." she mumbled. "It's okay. I saw what they did to you. It was horrible. I'm just glad you survived." he said, hugging her. Cloudjumper sobbed and her body shook with the force of her sobs. Hot Shot calmed her down and she finally drank the energon she never did back in the rec room. Hot Shot wondered if she would ever share what happened to her in those solar cycles after she was sparked by ex 'Cons. He sighed and felt bad for her. He lied around her and fell into a deep recharge.

**Well, can anyone guess what happened to Cloudjumper? The one who guesses correct gets to be an honorary Autobot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I got quite a few views! Great! Thanks to **TheGhost192 **for following and favoriting this story and to **Skyress98 **for favoriting this. No one tried to guess what happened to Cloudjumper! Surprised. Thought a few people would try to. Well, on to the 2nd chapter.**

Cloudjumper onlined her optics early in the solar cycle. She looked around and saw Hot Shot around her. His arm was around her shoulders. She lifted it off her and put it on the berth. She jumped off the berth and stretched. She checked her energon level with an internal scan and found it at 56.987%. She settled on the floor and waited for Hot Shot to online so they could get energon together.

Hot Shot onlined his optics and found her on the floor, just sitting there. She had been waiting for him to online so they could get energon together."Morning, Cloudjumper." he said in greeting. She jumped at the sound of his voice. Her thoughts had drifted to her torture. They went outside and started towards the rec room as Ironhide walked up. "Hot Shot, can I have a word with you two?" Ironhide asked. "Of course." Hot Shot said. They went to the rec room and settled at a table with some energon. "I just wanted to talk to you about her training. Cloudjumper, I believe you are ready for the second simulation. Hot Shot, would you be okay with her being in the adanced track thanks to your teaching?" Ironhide started. "Yes, of course. I only taught her a few things. She seemed to progress rapidly on her own." Hot Shot stated. Cloudjumper just stared into her cube. The glowing blue liquid seemed to be trancing her. She looked deeper into it and found a tiny green drop inside. Several others made their appearence. Thinking it was just spiced, she drank a few sips and immedieately started feeling weaker. Everything went crazy and she fell out of her chair. Her cube hit the ground and shattered, spreading the energon all over the ground. Ironhide picked her immobile form up and she could barely twitch to let them know she was still alive. Hot Shot took her from Ironhide and rushed her to the med bay. Ironhide stayed behind to study the splattered energon. He took a small sample of the green drops and gave them to a scientist by the designation of Preceptor.

Preceptor took the sample from Ironhide. "Where did you get this?" he asked. "The youngling, Cloudjumper, was drinking that energon. The green mixed in with the regular blue color and she fell out of her chair. She seemed dead to me but Hot Shot must have detected some life still in her and rushed her to the med bay. I figured you could determine what the green drops were and why they made her seem dead." Ironhide explained. Preceptor nodded and went to his microscope. He put the sample on a slide and studied it. He took a few notes and went to his store of chemicals. The one the green drops were was the chemical that had been reported missing. Poison. Cloudjumper was in mortal danger. As soon as he relaid this to Ironhide, Ironhide burst out of the room and was running for the med bay. He got there in time to see her lying motionless on a berth with several wires sticking out of her. He looked away, not wanting to see her tiny form like this. Hot Shot stood next to him. "Ironhide, I don't think she's going to survive. Someone did something to her energon and it's killing her. Ratchet is trying to find a cure but Preceptor doesn't have what she needs." he said. Ironhide lowered his optics to the ground. He stared at his pedes, not believing what happened to his tiny daughter is happening to his new recruit. She even looked like his daughter. He had lost her when the 'Cons attacked his home. She was taken by the 'Cons and was most likely dead by now. He flicked his optics back over to her form and saw that she was looking at him. Hot Shot went over to her and gripped her servo in his. "Cloudjumper, are you feeling alright?" he asked. "I think so, guardian. I do feel a little better." she croaked out. He smiled a sad smile and squeezed her servo tighter. She fell into a light stasis, thanks to Ratchet. "I'm sorry, Hot Shot. She needed the rest. Her systems need time to recover from the poison." he said. Those words had Hot Shot shaking with rage. "POSION?!" he roared. Ratchet whacked him with a wrench. He winced, rubbing his helm. He left her side, but turned back to her form. Her optics were offline and she looked at peace. Her systems were fighting the poison to get her frame healthy again. He smiled at the thought.

After 6 solar cycles in a light stasis, she onlined her optics and put a servo on her helm. "My helm really hurts." she muttered. Cloudjumper thought about what she dreamed when she was stasis. Her optics offlined as she reentered the dream.

_Her danni had died sparking her and her opi had offlined from sparkbreak. The medic holding her saw her looking at her danni's inert form, thinking she was just in stasis. Her opi was on the floor, dead as well. She never felt the pain in her Spark of them passing. 'Was that normal?' she thought. The medic took pity on her and decided to raise her to be a great Autobot soldier. Three solar cycles later, 'Cons attacked their area and everyone was taken outside. Everyone, except the medic and Cloud, were killed. She trembled behind the medic's legs. "It's alright, Cloud. They won't hurt you if I can say anything about it." he said. She looked up at him with scared optics. He patted her helm and looked down at her with happy optics. She sniffled and hugged his leg. "Medic, give us the sparkling and I might let you live." one 'Con said. She squeaked in fear and hid behind the medic's legs. "No! You'll just raise her to be a killer. I won't allow that!" he snapped, The 'Con shook his head. "Oh, wrong choice." he said, blasting the medic and killing him. Cloud started crying. She shook his body and tried to get him up. It failed and she crawled to his Spark chamber. She sobbed on his chestplates, tears dripping down his medic symbol below his Spark chamber. The 'Con grabbed her and she screamed in fear. Suddenly, knives deployed from her knuckles and she slashed at his arm. He dropped her and she ran as fast she could toward the nearest city. Another 'Con grabbed her and put her hands above her head. She sobbed openly. "Good job, Demolisher." the other 'Con said, holding his wounded arm in his other servo. She kicked at Demolisher. "Thanks, Barricade." Demolisher said, grinning. Cloud freed a servo and jabbed her knives into his Spark chamber. Demolisher siezed up and fell to the ground, dead. She sniffled, not believing what she just did. Barricade grabbed her and punched her in the faceplates, cracking her optics. He took her to the Kaon prison and she was subjected to horrible torture to see how long it would take her to die slowly._

_The first day, she was slashed cruelly and thrown back into her cell, leaking from over a dozen different cuts. Energon coated the cell floor. She cried and buried her helm in her knees. She fell into an exhausted recharge and onlined on the same table as the past solar cycle. More cuts covered her and her frame was covered in leaking energon. Only her helm was clean of leaking energon. She was so scared and trauma took over. She stopped crying and for 9 solar cycles, was tortured constantly. It seemed Cloud never got a break from her torture. On the last day of her torture, though she didn't know that, she was thrown into the cell and the door shut. She slid down the wall and landed in a never drying puddle of her energon. She was lying on her side, staring out at the wall opposite her cell when a Transformer she didn't recognize came into her field of vision. She was too weak to move but she still managed to curl into the corner to make herself as small as possible. The door was ripped off its hinges and the Transformer entered. What he saw appalled him. He saw a tiny femling covered in energon. In the middle of the wall at the floor level was a still wet puddle of energon. Beneath her, a tiny puddle of energon had already formed. He bent down and touched her spinal strut. She shook with fear and tried to crawl away but only fell, too weak to move another inch. He picked her up and what he saw on her made him leak energon tears. Her tiny frame was covered in deep cuts. He shook his head in anger and brought her back to the main group rescuing Autobots from the prison. Everyone with him flicked their optics over to the femling in his arms. The medic with them took her and examined her. "So much damage and almost no energon left in her. It's a miracle she isn't in stasis lock yet. We need to get her back to Iacon now or she won't survive." he said. The mech who found her got a very worried look on his faceplates and took her from the medic. "First Aid, I'll head to Iacon ahead of you. She's in critical condition. I better hurry." he said. First Aid looked at him and nodded. "Be safe, Hot Shot." First Aid said. Hot Shot nodded and started running as fast as he could carrying a sparkling. Her tiny optics kept flickering from the loss of energon from them. All her systems starting shutting down. She fell into a tight stasis lock as he entered Iacon._

_The med bay was a flurry of activity to try and stablize her. Hot Shot never left her side, no matter how hard the medics tried to get him to move. After 7 solar cycles of continuous repair, she was stablized. All they had to do was give her energon and wait for her to wake up. Hot Shot never left her the whole time, not even to recharge or refuel. He refused everything just to make sure she survived. On the 6th solar cycle of no change, she started to online her systems. Hot Shot, by then, was aleady weak from no energon for 6 solar cycles and was in a stasis nap. He woke up to find her staring at him. He smiled and put a servo on her own. She looked at him and he saw the fear in her optics. "Do not worry, little one. We won't hurt you. We have helped you and gave you repairs. I have been waiting for you to wake up for a long time. Please, can you tell me your name?" he said. She seemed to be confused and opened her lipplates. "Call. Me. Cloud." she squeaked, her voice really squeaky. He smiled tiredly and promptly fell into a deep stasis. She got scared and crawled up to his Spark chamber. She put her audio receptor on it and heard his Spark beat. She vented in relief. She crawled back to the berth and fell into a light recharge, exhausted herself._

_When she next woke, she was still in the med bay but the mysterious, nice mech who was next to her was lying on the berth next to hers. She squeaked in fear and crawled up his berth. She curled over her savior and listened to his Spark beat. A medic saw her on top of Hot Shot and thought that was so cute. He took a still image to show Hot Shot once he had enough energon flowing through him. "Sparkling, can you please come here?" he asked her. She looked at him and followed his order. She stood in front of him, afraid of what was to happen. He bent down and gave her a tiny cube of energon. She looked at him, afraid of it being a trick. "Go on. You need it to keep your strength up." he said, smiling gently. She drank a little of it and decided he was right. She finished it and gave him the empty cube back. She ran back over to the inert form of her mech and laid on top of him again. After a few breems, he came online and was prepared to sit up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked at the medic who pointed to the sparkling on his chest. He smiled and patted her recharging form. She twitched in her recharge and onced screamed. She curled even more and he carefully unfurled her. She onlined her optics and only saw him. She gripped his neck cables and gave him a metal-denting hug. He had her release him and he sat up. The medic sent them off and sent the still image to Hot Shot through data burst. He pulled it up and smiled at the cute image. He took her to his berth room. "What should I call you?" he asked her recharging form again. "Cloud. I'll call you Cloudjumper. It suits you." he said. She twitched again and deployed her knives, embedding them in his shoulder. Shocks ran down his systems and he fell, offline._

_She paitently waited outside the med bay for 8 solar cycles for him to get better. When he walked out, she ran into his legs. He picked her up and went to his berth room. He fell on his berth and fell into a deep recharge. She followed his example._

A tap to her shoulder jolted her awake. She looked into Hot Shot's face and smiled. "Hey, Shot." she said, sitting up. She ploped down in his lap and snuggle into him. "How you feeling now?" he asked. "Normal, guardian. Please excuse this. I should have known better than to drink energon with drops of poison in it." she said, shuttering her optics. He just laughed. "I'm not going to punish you. You've learned your lesson. Make sure your energon is clear of green drops." he said. She giggled a bit and hugged him. Ratchet came by and saw her hugging Hot Shot. 'Those two are really close.' he thought. "Cloudjumper, I need you to lie back on the berth so I can check your systems to make sure your circuits are functioning properly." he said. She did as told and he scanned her. After a few breems, he discharged her. Cloudjumper went to the rec room and got some energon that didn't have poison in it. She fell into recharge in her chair and Hot Shot carried her to their berth room, laughing at his charge. She looked so peaceful. It reminded him of what happened to her when he found her as a tiny femling badly damaged with almost no energon left in her frame. He laid her on the berth and she rolled over to face the wall. He settled down to do some desk work at his office a few doors down. He thought it through and brought her to his office and laid her on a cot behind his desk for the times he got too tired to get his berth room, even though his berth was a lot more comfy. She again rolled to face the wall and he got down to work.

**Well, that was a lot longer than I meant to make it. Sorry about that! I'll try to make shorter chapters unless you guys like longer chapters. Let me know in a review! I would like to get a few reviews so I have some people to help me come up with ideas! Till next time!**

**-Hot Shot Fangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Cousins are around so I don't have much free time right now. Well, thanks to **McCrane55** for favoriting this! On to chapter three.**

Cloudjumper groaned in her recharge as a nightmare hit her. Hot Shot put a servo on her shoulder. "Calm down, Cloudjumper." he said, soothingly. She squirmed under his touch and curled into a ball in the middle of the cot. He went back to doing some datas for Optimus Prime, his leader, but his mind wasn't on his work. He was worried for his charge. She vented deeply in her recharge.

_She walked down the hall and lasers hit her. She fell to her knees as energon started streaming out of a wound on her tanks but she bravely fought the pain and continued down the hall to the cell. The Autobot inside looked really scared as she broke the door. "Come on. We need to get you out of here." she said, smiling and holding out her servo to him. He looked at her and nodded. He had to lean on her as his legs were bady injured. "What's the quickest way out?" she asked. "Through the back exit. I made it as far as there before the 'Cons recaptured me and smashed my legs as punishment for tryin to escape." he answered. They got to the back exit in time to be met by an ambush of 'Cons. "Frag!" she yelled and hid behind a pillar. "You need to stay here. I'll get rid of them and you make a run for it. Get as far as Kalis if you can and send someone for me. I'm already injured and they'll undoubtedly want me to torture. If it comes to that, you need to get out of here and bring any Autobot you can. Please, brother, do that for me." she said. He looked at her with astonishment. "No, sister! They'll just kill you! I can't lose my only sister!" he said, tears in his optics. She winced but shook her head. "I'll be leaving you ready to run." she said. He saw that he couldn't change her mind and nodded. He got to his pedes and grimaced. Walking hurt but he had to do it. She charged in with a battle cry and took out several. He saw his opening and ran out the back exit. She smiled at his escape and defeated the rest. Megatron got in her way as she started towards the exit. "Megatron!" she snarled. "So, the lonely femme comes to me. Come quietly and I'll turn a blind optic to your brother's escape. Fight me and he dies." he threatened. She saw the only choice to save him and gave up herself. He electrocuted her and she screamed, passing out._

_He ran as fast as he could with tears blurring his vision. He had heard her scream. Oh, Primus, he hoped she was still alive. He got as far as the outskirts of Kaon before his pedes gave out and he fell. Right into a trap layed by Autobots. "State your name and buisness." one burly Autobot said, pointing a charged photon blaster at his helm. "I am Dion, an Autobot as well. My Autobot symbol was scorched off by the Deceptions when I was captured a few solar cycles ago. My sister, Cloud, came to rescue me. She was captured when she gave me an opening to escape. I wanted to go back for her but she told me to run and find you. I almost didn't listen to her. If I didn't, we might both be dead. Please, rescue my sister and bring her back to Poltihex. I'm really scared that she might already be dead. I just want her back, even if she is dead. I'll lay her in the family cript if she is dead." he explained, energon threatening to spill down his cheekplates. He bowed his helm and just wept openly in front of the 5 Autobots around him. The burly Autobot lowered his cannon and opened the cage. Dion just wiped his optics and stayed put. "Come on. Follow us." the burly Autobot said. "Okay." Dion said and stood up. He grimaced and fell. He was caught by a slim femme. "Thanks." he said. "Just lean on me while we're on our way." she said in an eeriy familiar voice. He looked at her. "I feel like I know you." he whispered. "That's because, before you were captured, I met you for the first time and found out I had a sister and a brother." his other sister muttered. He smiled and they got to-_

A huge explosion rocked the base and jerked her awake. She onlined her cannons and aimed them at a strange figure. He came into the light and Hot Shot fell to his knees, clutching at a wound on his side. She scurried over to him and probed the wound. "Stop! You're hurting me more!" he snapped. She stopped and just kneeled next to him. Cloudjumper didn't hear the creaking of the roof. "Move!" Hot Shot yelled as he pushed her just before the roof collasped on them. She started coughing from the dust. Pain was in her side and legs. Hot Shot was unconscious with a small puddle of energon under his side. Seeing it reminded her of her own tortured past. She screamed as the memory bubbled up to her mind. She whimpered as she relived those 9 solar cycles of torture. Hot Shot came back online and saw her clutching her helm. "Cloudjumper, it's just a memory." he whispered to her. She snapped out of it and saw his optics looking at her with worry. "I'm fine. Sorry. We have to get you out of here." she said. He nodded and she proceded to try and unearth themselves. More debris only collapsed in and crushed her worse. She stopped. "I'm sorry, Hot Shot. I'm too weak to save us. We can at least join the Allspark together." she said. He just nodded, too weak to speak. For a few breems, it was quite. Then someone started lifting the wreckage off them. "Thanks." she said as she was extracted. Hot Shot was brought out and was also unconscious. She ran to his side and just looked at him with sad optics. "No, guardian. Please don't die on me! You're the closest thing to family I have left!" she cried, falling on his chestplate. A medic came next to her. "Youngling, I'm really sorry this had to happen. Just to tell you, Hot Shot is not dead. He's in a very deep stasis. I'm positive he will be just fine." he said, putting a servo on her shoulder. He gently pulled her off him and she sat quietly weeping as the medic proceded to stablize her guardian. She was silent the whole trip to the med bay. Energon was leaking out of her side but she didn't care. A kind medic tried to repair her but she waved him away, saying her wounds were minor and to take care of the more greviously wounded. She sat on her berth with her legs drown up to her helm and her arms wrapped around them. Her helm rested on her knees and she watched them repair her guardian. Cloudjumper felt very tired but didn't want to recharge, afraid if she did, Hot Shot would die and she would be left alone on Cybertron with no one left to care for her. Her optics kept flickering off but she would turn them back on only to have them flicker off again. She finally gave up and let them flicker off. A servo landed on her shoulder. She onlined her optics and looked to her right. A medic was there. "Youngling, I'm sorry you had to go so long without repairs. If you want, you can recharge on the same berth as your guardian." he said. "I'm fine. I'll just be a burden. I'll head to the berth room I shared with him." she said, hopping down off the berth. "Please, your side needs repairs. If necessary, I'll put you into stasis and then repair you." he said, bending down. "Alright, you can repair me. I'll be going to my berth room after." she said, sighing.

Her side sore from the welding, she wondered the halls, heading to the rec room for energon before she went to her berh room for the lunar cycle. She sat against the wall with her knees drown up to her chin, looking out the window next to her. Iacon sparkled in the distance with all the lights on. She remembered the first time she was in Iacon. Everything was so big and she so small. She had stayed close to Hot Shot until she was inside in the base. She sighed and fell into a very light recharge where she was.

She onlined the next solar cycle and rushed to the med bay. She hurried to Hot Shot and just looked at him. She was still small so could only see his arm. Cloudjumper climbed up on his chestplates and just looked into his offline optics. With a jolt, he onlined them and groaned. "Cloudjumper?" he asked weakly. She smiled and hugged him. "I was so worried!" she cried. He put a servo on her back and she allowed him to push her down so he could see her optics more clearly. "I've always loved your optic color. Blue with a green center." he said. She chuckled and hugged him again. He slowly pushed himself up and she sat in his lap. "Tomorrow, you start training again. You've had quite a few solar cycles." he said. "Yeah, I know. Please, just be careful for a few solar cycles. No battles. I don't want you hurt anymore." she pleaded. He nodded and they talked for a few more joors. "Cloudjumper, why don't you get some energon from the rec room? You probably need it." he said. She did an internal scan and got an energon level of 89.098%. "I'm good. I still have just about 90% energon level." she said, shrugging. He was trying not to fall into recharge and failing. "Shot," she said, noticing how tired he looked, "why don't you get some recharge? I'll be here with you." He nodded and fell into a deep recharge cycle. She sighed and fell into a dreamless recharge herself.

When she onlined the next solar cycle, everything was fuzzy. Her optics seemed misted. She wiped them but that didn't do anything. A figure was picking her up. "Cloudjumper, can you hear me?" Hot Shot asked. "Yeah. I just can't see you." she said, but only coughed up energon. He took her to a white blur in the distance. "Ratchet, I found her. She was, somehow, out in the scrap yard. Only Primus knows how she wound up there." he said. Ratchet turned around and took her from Hot Shot. She coughed again and felt really low on energon. Her Spark started pulsing and she gasped from the pain. Cloudjumper grimaced as the pain reached new heights. Ratchet put her down on a berth and put a sedetative in her energon lines. She fell into a medical stasis almost immediately.

When Cloudjumper onlined again, she was very disoriented. She didn't know where she was at first. A Transformer appeared in her vision and she saw the medic symbol. 'Oh, I'm in the med bay.' she thought, remembering snidbits of what happened before she came online. The medic reached her and helped her sit up. "Cloudjumper, how are you doing?" he ased. "Much better, medic. Please, can you tell me what happened?" she said. "Can you tell me what you last remember?" he asked. "I remember being in the med bay with Hot Shot while he was recovering from the explosion. I fell into recharge and woke up in that scrap pile." she answered. The medic took what she said and tried to formulate a situation of what could have happened to her. "My best guess is that you were taken by the traitor in our midst. They have been trying to find a way to get us less prepared for a battle so we'll lose and lose many soldiers. I don't know how harming you is a way of making us more unprepared." he said. She remembered something. "Wait a breem. I just remembered a tiny bit. I was online for a few breems that lunar cycle because I had had a bad dream. Someone came into the med bay and went straight to me. I tried to fight back but he overwhelmed me and dragged me to that scrap pile. Everything else is all blurred. A blurry figure is there and pain was rushing through me." she said, lost in thought. The medic stopped at her words. "Can you describe the figure?" he asked. "Uh, he had redish armor and what looked like a crane on his shoulder. I first thought it was Smokescreen, but he's a rusty orange so it couldn't be. This mech's armor was too red to be him. The crane threw me off, though." she said. He got a very surprised look on his faceplates. "I know who it is." the medic said.

**Well, major cliffhanger there! Anyone guess who the traitor is? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the support! I was told that my paragraphs were too long! So sorry! I was trained to do long paragraphs for school so I just got into the habit of doing paragraphs for stories I write. I'll try my best to make the paragraphs shorter.**

Cloudjumper looked at the medic with surprise. "Who is then?" she asked. The medic shook his head, indicating that he couldn't tell her now. She nodded in understanding.

The next solar cycle saw her in the training room. It was rather eary for anybot to be up, the perfect time for her to pratice without an audience. She vented deeply in concentration and shuttered one optic. Then a loud bang echoed through the room as she fired her training weapon. The target disappeared in a shower of pixels. For nearly the entire solar cycle, she was training.

Just as she reached the 18th joor of training, Cloudjumper was interrupted by her guardian walking in. He just sat a little distance away and motioned for her to keep shooting. She did so and got her best mark get. Just as she was about to reload her gun and shoot again, she noticed her servos were trembling. Thinking it was just a tiny tremor, she continued the shooting. Cloudjumper stumbled after she shot the round out. She was venting deeply and just sat down, trying to calm down her vents. She did a few quick vents and stood up, but stumbled into Hot Shot's arms. She looked up at him and he smiled kindly at her. "Thanks." she muttered. "Let's get to the rec room. You look like you could use some energon." he said. She nodded tiredly and settled in his arms.

They went into the rec room and it was deserted. "Where is everybot?" she asked him. "Taking the day off. Yestercycle was a very victorious battle. Optimus thought we all deserved a little rest." Hot Shot explained. She smiled and took the cube he offered. They went to their berth room and she fell into recharge easily. Hot Shot chuckled at the sight before settling into recharge himself.

_Everything was black. Really black. "Am I dreaming again?" Cloudjumper asked. She tried to look at a tiny light in the distance. Suddenly, it zoomed towards her and she saw the golden age of Cybertron, way back in the day. Everyone seemed to be some sort of war hero. Cloudjumper's optics widened as she saw who was now the leader of the Autobots. Optimus Prime was walking towards her! She could have screamed had she not been so struck in awe. He looked in her direction. She got a little nervous and stepped back. He came up to her and spoke._

_"Hello, youngling. You look lost. Where are your creators?" he said. "Uh, they passed wh-when I was sp-sparked." she stammered. She mentally kicked herself for stuttering. She had much more courage than this! He looked sad. "I am very sorry to hear that. Is someone raising you?" he asked. She wondered if she should tell him this was a dream. "N-no, unless you know of a m-mech named H-Hot Sh-Shot." she said. "I can't say that I do. He a relative of yours?" he asked. "No, just a family friend." she lied. Optimus nodded. "May I ask your name?" she asked. "I am Orion Pax, youngling. How about yourself?" he answered. "Cloud." she said._

_"Cloud, would you like to join me for some energon?" Orion Pax asked. She nodded. They went to his favorite place to get some energon. "Cloud?" he asked. She looked at him. "Yes?" "How old are you?" She blinked her optics and thought. It had been 13 orns since she had been rescued from the Decepticons. "I guess almost 14 orns." she said. "Hm. That would mean that you are almost ready for your adult frame." Orion said. "I guess. I don't really know much of anything." she said, lost in thought. "If you want, I can help you look for this Hot Shot you mentioned earlier." he said. She smiled and he got up. "What does he look like?" Orion Pax asked. "Uh, he's a tall light blue mech with what seem to be exhaust pipes behind his hands. He has a golden helmet and an Autobot symbol on his left shoulder." she explained. "I believe I saw this mech once in the Hall of Records. He seemed lost, almost like he was looking for someone. Maybe that somebot was you." he said. She thought about it. "Maybe. I dunno." she said. They walked passed a sign that said something about a missing youngling. She studied it. "Uh, Orion Pax. I think you should look at this." she said, stopping. He turned around and looked at the sign. "Impossible. This is you. But you haven't been missing, have you?" he asked. "No, I was just in the berth room him and me share and just happen to be there. Weird. Optimus, I really think this is a dream." she said._

She woke up just as early solar cycle sun rays came in through the window. Hot Shot was recharging peacefully next to her. She sighed. Oh, how she wished that dream was true. She went out the door and just sat next to it, taking in the sunrise. Optimus came along and saw her sitting there. Seeing him reminded her of her dream with Orion Pax. "Optimus, can I ask you something?" she asked as he walked by. He stopped and bent down. "Of course, Cloudjumper. What is it you want to know?" he asked. "Were you always called Optimus?" she asked. "No. Back before the war, before I was known to be the last Prime, I was a data clerk in the Hall of Records. I was known then as Orion Pax. There happened to be one interesting solar cycle when I met a youngling who looked exactly like you." he said. "What happened?" Cloudjumper asked. "Well, she told me her name was Cloud. We went for energon and I learned a little bit about her. She was 14 orns old and had both creators pass when she was sparked, just like you did. She also said she was being raised by Hot Shot, as imossible as that is to believe. I had seen him earlier that day in the Hall of Records. We had gone to search for him when she found a missing sign with her name on it, reporting her as a missing youngling. My memory is fuzzy after that." he explained.

She thought long and hard about he had said as she went through her day. During training, she got brained by a punching bag. Ironhide frowned. "Why are you so distracted?" he asked. "Sorry, had a weird dream. Can't get it out of my processor." she said, picking herself up. That lunar cycle, she couldn't recharge. His words left her speechless. Everybot had noticed. Hot Shot kept them from asking her after she said that she didn't want to answer his questions. He was good that way. He never pried. She finally spilled to him one night before they were sent on a mission to Praxus. Disaster struck during the last leg of the mission.

**I wonder what happens in the next chapter. You'll have to wait to find out! **

**-Hot Shot Fangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update. My cousins wanted to do tourist stuff so I've been all over the central coast! I'm back so let's get into the story!**

When they landed, Prowl, the SIC of the Autobots, went out first. There were five of them on the mission: Cloudjumper, Hot Shot, Prowl, Smokescreen, and Moonracer. They got into the city of Praxus. Cloudjumper looked at the tall buildings. Hot Shot chuckled at her surprised look. "Yeah, it's something. I remember my first time here. I was just a youngling. I was on vacation with my creators. That was the last time I saw them." he said. Energon pooled in his optics and he looked away. She put an arm on his leg and looked at him with worry in her optics. He just shook his head to clear his processor. Prowl looked at them. "Remember our mission. We are here to capture deserters. Hot Shot, you and Cloudjumper will search them out. Moonracer and Smokescreen, you will find us a place to stay in for a few solar cycles. I'll get some info on these deserters. Report in three joors. Be careful." he ordered.

The two of them went to where they were said to live. Cloudjumper got out her knives. Their housing unit was a small one story in the outskirts of the city. Hot Shot knocked on their door. He had his gun out. The deserters opened the door and he prepared to fire from the side. Cloudjumper was at the other side of the building. He stopped and nearly fell over. His creators were still alive! The femme deserter turned towards him and stopped short. Her optics searched his and her lipplates parted in a surprised look. "Shotty? I thought I had lost you for good! I'm so glad to see you." she said, hugging her son. Cloudjumper was confused. "D-Danni? I had really thought you were dead! The attack left me without you. Where were you?" he asked. "I was unconscious in the building next to you. I saw you just before the building collapsed on me. Your Opi is also here. Please come in. We have to catch up." she said, smiling. Cloudjumper revealed herself. "I'm confused here, guardian. Aren't we here to capture deserters?" she asked. Hot Shot's Danni stopped at that. "Please, they can hear you. Listen, they have us at their mercy. They tried to kill my son. I don't want them to see you or him. Hide the basement until I give the all clear." she whispered. They both nodded and decended the stairs. Cloudjumper heard a second pair of footsteps. The door sealed and they were left in darkness.

For what seemed ages, they were in darkness. Hot Shot had fallen into recharge but she was alert.

**.:Cloudjumper, Hot Shot, do you read?:.**  
**-Prowl**

That made her jump. She settled herself and answered.

**.:Yes, Prowl. Listen, the deserters have a couple under their mercy. They have to be mean into order not to be killed. They turned out to Hot Shot's creators. I can tell you which ones are the deserters when you reach our location. Please wait though. Him and I are hidden in the basement, waiting for his Danni to give us the all clear to get out. I will contact you when she does. Then you can capture the deserters and we can leave Praxus with the mission successful.:.**  
**-Cloudjumper**

**.:Acknowledged. I will retain radio silence to keep this silent. I will alert the others.:.**  
**-Prowl.**

**.:Good. Cloudjumper out.:.**  
**-Cloudjumper**

She sighed and fell into recharge next to Hot Shot.

Groaning snapped her out of recharge. The basement door was being forced open. She deployed her knives and a different femme came down the stairs. She laughed. "I thought I picked up radio chatter. How quaint. It's a youngling and her guardian." she scoffed. Cloudjumper growled. "And you have the red eyes of the Decepticons. Tell me, youngling, were your creators ex 'Cons?" she asked. "What is it to you?! My creators were well liked by the community! They proved themselves and rescued countless Autobots from the 'Cons' clutches. I'll defend them if I have to. They may be dead but their legacy lives on in me!" Cloudjumper snapped, her optics glowing a dangerous red. The femme laughed and ran at her. Cloudjumper screeched and stuck her knives into the femme's leg. Shocks ran up her leg and the deserter screamed. She smacked Cloudjumper in the side of the helm, knocking the femling unconscious. Her optics flickered on and she saw Hot Shot jumping up. He went in front of her. The femme growled and lashed out at him. He took the blows but it drove him to his knees. He lifted his arm strut to ward the next blow but it strained his arm cables. The femme caught on to this and whacked him in the side. He crumpled from the blow. Cloudjumper screamed at the sight of her guardian on the ground, badly injured. She scurried to his side. He lifted his helm and put his servo on her shoulder. "Be... strong. I'm almost... done. Call Prowl and... tell him to call.. Ratchet. My creators... will protect you." he said before falling unconscious. Rage filled her and she locked optics with the femme deserter. She roared and thrust her knives into her Spark chamber. The femme deserter fell, dead. Cloudjumper ran up the stairs.

**.:Prowl! The femme deserter found us and nearly killed Hot Shot. He needs Ratchet right away! Please!:.**  
**-Cloudjumper**

**.:Calm down, Cloudjumper. I'll get him to Ratchet quickly. Get him out of the basement and make sure we can see you. I suspect the other deserter will be there.:.**  
**-Prowl**

She had forgotten the other deserter. He snatched her up. Cloudjumper saw Hot Shot's Danni chained to the wall next to a mech. The mech was really scared. "Don't hurt her! She's just a youngling!" the femme yelled. The mech deserter didn't listen and racked a blade down her side. Sparks jumped off the metal. She fell to the floor, already weakened from the fight with the femme deserter. Suddenly, the walls of the entire building weere shaking. She ran to the femme and mech and destroyed their chains. They grabbed her and ran into the basement. "Shotty!" the femme yelled and ran to her son's side. He was conscious but only just. He locked optics with her before his optics flickered off again. The shakin got worse and they all were covered by debris.

The shaking stopped several joors later. Cloudjumper struggled to get herself free. A comm. opened to her.

**.:Cloudjumper, do you read?:.**  
**-Prowl**

**.:Yes, I'm here. Hot Shot and his creators and I are caught under debris where we were. I don't how much longer we have before we all are crushed to death.:.**  
**-Cloudjumper**

**.:We'll be there in three breems. Just stay still.:.**  
**-Prowl**

She stopped moving and felt less crushed. After the 3 breems, she heard the sound of digging. Muffled voices floated down to her audio receptors. "Help! We're trapped under here!" she yelled. The voices got louder. "Cloudjumper! Are you functional?!" it yelled. "Yes! I'm not sure about Hot Shot or his creators! I can't even see them!" she yelled back. Light filtered in and she shuttered her optics against the bright light. Prowl pulled her out. She coughed on dust and sat in the street. All the majestic buildings were destroyed. She hung her helm. A medic came up to her. "Youngling, are you hurt anywhere?" he asked. "Yeah, my legs are really crushed." she said. She watched them dig through the rubble while her legs were repaired. When they brought out the mech deserter, she growled. "That's the mech deserter. The one who raked my side with an energon blade." she snapped. Prowl looked at her and nodded. He was dead anyway.

After 5 breems, they unearthed Hot Shot and his creators. His Danni had a bad dent on her helm but she was okay otherwise. His Opi was badly dented but alive. Hot Shot himself was even worse. Cloudjumper jumped up and ran to him. She scrammbled over the wreckage and stood at his side with his Danni and Opi. They each put a servo on her shoulder. She broken down and just cried on his chestplates. His optics flickered on. She was finally able to stop the energon tears when she felt a servo on her back. She looked at his helm and he was looking at her. "Cloudjumper, thank you. You saved me." he croaked. She sniffed and smiled weakily. A medic came up to them and helped him to his pedes. He grimaced as he put weight on his legs. Cloudjumper followed behind them. His creators looked down at her. "Thank you, Cloudjumper. You saved our son's life. We are very grateful to you." his Danni said. Cloudjumper only smiled.

When they got back to Iacon, Cloudjumper was taken to the med bay to finish the repairs on her legs and side. Once they were done, she hopped off the berth and went to Hot Shot's berth. He had been put in medical stasis so he could get some rest while his injuries were repaired. One of the machines hooked up to him wa beeping steadily. She climbed up onto his chestplates and promptly fell into recharge where she was.

A gentle stroking down her spinal strut woke her from recharge. She looked into Hot Shot's face but he was still in medical stasis. She looked behind her and saw Hot Shot's Danni stroking her. "Sorry, I never got your name." Cloudjumper said. "I'm Spinshot. My sparkmate is Scatterblast." Spinshot said. Cloudjumper smiled and turned around. "I'm sorry for what happened to him. He is the best guardian I could have asked for. I hope he pulls through." she said, tears streaming down her faceplates. Spinshot wiped them away and pulled her into her arms. "It's alright, Cloudjumper. He's a tough Autobot. I know he's been through worse scrapes than this." she said. Cloudjumper just nodded and pulled up her knees so her chin was resting on them. Stifling a yawn, she fell back into recharge.

When she came out of recharge, she was on a different berth. Getting up, she saw that she was in Hot Shot's room. Leaving the room, she headed to the rec room. She got there and saw a gathering of Autobots around something. She grabbed a cube of energon and went to the crowd. There was Hot Shot, up and around. She ran into his arms. "I was so afraid of losing you!" she cried. "It's okay. I only got out of the med bay a few joors ago. My Danni told me you were in recharge for several solar cycles." His words stunned her. "What? I was only in recharge for a few joors." she said. Spinshot came out of the crowd. "Cloudjumper, Ratchet said that you needed more rest so he put you in a deep recharge. It didn't hurt for you to rest longer." she said. Cloudjumper frowned. "Okay. He would usually try to tell me." she said. "You were in a deep recharge already so I couldn't wake you. He just got you deeper into recharge." she said. Cloudjumper shrugged and just hugged Hot Shot. He winced at her touching his side. She moved her servo to stop hurting him. They spent the solar cycle in their berth room since Ratchet had told Hot Shot no duties for 5 solar cycles. The 6th solar cycle after the attack on Praxus, Cloudjumper got some important neww that shook her to her Spark.

**Okay, that was a longer chapter than I meant to make. Anyway, hope you like it. Please review! Only 1 review so far! :(**

**-Hot Shot Fangirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Thanks to **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal **for following and favoriting my story! I hope you like this next chapter!**

Cloudjumper was in her berth room with Hot Shot during his recovery when a message came in for her from an unknown person. Blaster knocked on her door. She opened the door. "Cloudjumper, a message from an unknown Transformer came through for you. Here, you might make more sense of it than me." he said, handing her a data pad. She took it and read the message.

_My dearest Cloud,_  
_ I wish I could find you. I know the Autobots are keeping you safe. Please, I want to meet you again. It turns out I was only thrust into stasis lock. Please meet me at the entrance to Kalis. But don't come alone. Decepticons have picked up their activity around here. I will see you again._  
_Your Friend,_  
_Slipshot_

Cloudjumper dropped the data pad and just stood surprised. "S-Slipshot?! NO! It's not possible! I saw him die with my own optics!" she yelled, falling to her knees. Blaster picked up the data pad and looked at the youngling. Hot Shot got off his berth and winced at the pain. He bend down and put a servo on her shoulder. "Hot Shot, we have to go to Kalis. Slipshot wants to meet me again and he warned not to go alone. You're coming with me." Cloudjumper said. He nodded. They headed for the ships and boarded one. Cloudjumper looked out the window the whole way to Kalis. Hot Shot piloted the ship but looked at his charge once. She was starring out the window.

When they landed, Cloudjumper basically flew out the door. Hot Shot followed her and they got to the gate of Kalis. Cloudjumper looked around but didn't see anyone. Just as she was about to give up, a voice comes from behind her. "Cloud?" the voice asked. She turned around and saw Slipshot. "Slipshot!" she shouted and ran into the legs of the Transformer behind her. "Cloud, how have you been recently?" he asked. She looked up at him with happy optics. "Oh, Slipshot. I've missed you so much." Cloudjumper said. Slipshot picked her up and rubbed a servo down her spinal strut. She curled around his arm and laughed. Hot Shot stood next to Slipshot. He turned to Hot Shot. "Hello, you must be-" Slipshot said before stopping. "Hot Shot? Well, long time no see, brother." he said. Hot Shot smiled and hugged him. "Well, Slipshot. I thought you offlined almost 14 orns ago. That is actually almost how old Cloudjumper is." he said. "Cloudjumper?" Slipshot asked. "Yes, I thought Cloud wasn't right. She liked Cloudjumper so I named her that." Hot Shot said. They went to a cafe nearby and got some spiced energon. Slipshot and Hot Shot caught up on recent events.

When Hot Shot recalled Praxus, Slipshot gasped. "Dude, you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I was in stasis lock for a few solar cycles. I'm fine now. I was released from the med bay about 6 solar cycles ago." Hot Shot said. Slipshot ran him over in a scan. "Uh, do you mind?" Hot Shot asked, a bit annoyed. "Sorry, force of habit. Anyway, you seem fine. Just need a little rest. Why don't we head to the Autobot base? I've been meaning to ask to become an Autobot. I was just too nervous." Slipshot said. Shot laughed and led the way back to the ship. On the way back to the base, Hot Shot felt a deep pain in his Spark. He put a servo on his Spark chamber and kept piloting the ship. Cloudjumper looked at him but saw he was fine. She kept an optic on him though.

They got back to Iacon. Cloudjumper and Slipshot got off but Hot Shot was having too much pain to move. "Shot, what's wrong?" she asked. He was clutching at his Spark chamber and grimacing. She jumped into his lap and looked at him. He smiled a bit. "I'm fine. You go ahead and go back inside. I'll be inside in a moment." he said. She went to the door but looked back at him. Slipshot went inside and found Hot Shot offline. Cloudjumper was frantically trying to get him conscious but his optics stayed offline. Slipshot brought him into the med bay. Ratchet cocked an optic ridge but helped get Hot Shot's Spark stablized.

Cloudjumper stayed in her berth room for several solar cycles, not even bothering to refuel. She recharged little. Slipshot was in the med bay, helping his brother. Once he was finally stablized, Slipshot was able to visit Cloudjumper. He brought her a cube of energon. He entered and she looked at him. "Hey, Slipshot. How is he?" she asked. "He's fine. He'll make a full recovery, I hope." he said. He handed her the cube of energon. She just looked at it. "You need to keep your energon levels up." he said. She just shook her head and stared at the wall. "Cloudjumper? Is there something wrong?" he asked. "No, I just don't want to refuel right now. My energon levels are still at somewhere around 40%." she said, putting her helm on her legs. Slipshot put a servo on her shoulder but she shook him off. "Please, Slipshot, just leave me. I'll be fine." Cloudjumper said. He left but left the energon cube next to her. She put it on her desk. A sudden pain lanced through her. She winced but payed it no mind. A sudden remembrance from her dream about Orion Pax has her thinking. At 15 orns, younglings get their adult frames. When they are 14 orns, they start feeling slight pains at times. She wanted to head to the med bay but she didn't want to see Hot Shot at the moment. She went anyway.

The first thing she saw when she entered was Hot Shot, lying on a berth. He was offline. Cloudjumper looked away but her optics trailed to him again. She went to his berth and sat on his chest. Tears trailed down her faceplates and landed on him. He suddenly onlined his optics. Cloudjumper didn't notice with all the energon tears trailing fown her faceplates. "Cloudjumper?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him and saw a faint blue light through all her tears. She wiped the energon from her optics and saw the faint light in his eyes. She laughed and hugged him. "Take it easy. I'm not in top condition right now. Please, let me go." he said. She stopped and he rubbed his side, which was sparking. Cloudjumper turned around and winced at a sudden pain in her helm. Rubbing it, she saw a medic she didn't know. The medic seemed nervous. "Uh, youngling, c-could you g-get off of h-him, pl-please?" he stammered. She nodded and sat on the berth next to his legs. Ratchet came out of his office and saw them. "Cloudjumper, can you come here please?" he asked. She ran over to him. "Yes, Ratchet?" she asked. "I had forgotten last time to scan you to see how soon it will be till you get your adult frame." he said. "Okay." she said and got on the berth next to her. The scan hurt her chest. She winced. "Well, it seems that you are ready for your adult frame too early. This is very unusual. Most younglings aren't ready until their 15th or 16th orn. You're ready an orn early. It will be a few stellar cycles before I have your adult frame ready." he said. "Oh, I was wondering why I was feeling pain." Cloudjumper said.

Ratchet nodded. "I have one more question. Is there anything special you would like in your adult frame?" he asked. Cloudjumper blinked her optics and thought for a few breems. "Well, I would really like to be a mix between Slipshot, Hot Shot, and my creators. Only problem is I have no idea how my creators looked. The only memory I have of them was when I was just sparked and I can't remember it that well." she said. "There may be a way. What were their names?" Ratchet asked. "I don't even know. You should ask Slipshot. He was the one who helped my Danni deliver me." she said. He called in Slipshot and a picture of her creators was made. "Alright, in about 3-4 stellar cycles, I should have your adult frame ready. Are you sure there is no special weapondry or anything you want?" Ratchet said. "Well, I've always wanted to have a sniper rifle and an energon blade." she answers He nodded. Another thought popped into her helm. "Wait, will my knives be on my adult frame or will I have to live without them?" she asked. "I can put them in if that is what you want." he said. She nodded, smiling.

After, Cloudjumper went back to her berth room and drank the cube of energon on her desk. She settled in her berth for a long recharge.

_Cloud felt a deep pain in her legs. The wreckage had crushed her legs pretty badly. A medic was on his way but was taking forever. A fire had started up and was only klicks away from engulfing her. One stray flame started towards her. She tried to kick some of the wreckage off. The flames got closer and she started to panic. "Calm down, Cloud. It's just flames." she muttered. One lone flame licked her arm and she grimaced. A medic rushed through the flames. "Cloud! Let's get you back to the med bay." he said. He took the wreckage off her legs and helped her stand. She gasped at the pain in standing. "It hurts to stand." she said. The medic carefully got her to the medical ship. Pain hit her legs and arm like a laser round. She winced and rubbed a sore spot on her arm._

_Once they got back to Iacon, she felt worse. Energon coated her legs. The medic landed the ship and got to her. "Oh no! Ratchet, I need help!" he yelled. She shook from the sudden loss of energon. She felt too little energon in her energon lines to survive. She fell into stasis lock. Her Spark dimmed and extinguished._

Cloudjumper snapped awake and vented deeply. What a weird dream. She looked out her window and saw a few early morning sunrays coming through. Pain lanced through her arm. Wincing, she went to the rec room and saw Slipshot there. He looked upset. She went in and he spotted her. "Cloud, I'm afraid Hot Shot isn't any better. He got worse late last lunar cycle. Now he's in stasis lock. It's probably only a matter of solar cycles before he dies." he said. She backed up and fell to her knees. "No. He can't die! He promised me he would always be there for me until we offlined together. This can't be!" she cried. Energon tears leaked from her optics. She shuttered them and drew her knives. Slipshot saw what she going to do and grabbed her arm. "NO! He wouldn't like it if you offlined yourself just for him. He would want you to be strong and go on without him." he said. She looked at him and just fell into his arms, sobs racking her frame.

She calmed herself down and got her energon. Cloudjumper went back to see Hot Shot. He seemed fine physically but she knew his Spark wasn't fine. It could offline at any moment. She wanted to be there when it did.

When the lunar cycle came, she was drastically tired. She fell into recharge for a good long while.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm also still thinking of a name for this story and the chapters! If you have any ideas, then don't be afraid to a review or p.m. me! I'm not very known here anyway so I would like a few reviews so I can talk to others!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've been sick for several days so I've literally been asleep for like 48 hours. Thanks to **Takashi Amaya **for adding this to their alerts! Hope everyone likes the new chapter! Don't forget to review!**

Cloudjumoer onlined her optics and just stared at the ceiling. Yestercycle had been very stressful for her. She hopped off her berth and stumbled as pain shot through her leg. Wincing, she jumped up and tapped the button to open her door. A body started falling towards her. She jumped back and studied the body. The empty frame was gray with death and the face had been torn off. She studied the familiar designs. She stepped back with fear at the realization. It was Slipshot. She was too distraut to notice the heads peeking around. Laughs got her offguard. She ran outside and saw one of the sets of twins. They were rolling on the floor in laughter. She shook with anger. "Hey, this isn't funny!" she screamed and tackled them. The red twin ran away from her but the golden twin was caught under her. "My paint! You rotten sparkling, you ruined my paint job!" he yelled. Slipshot came around the corner at that moment and spotted them. "Cloudjumper, get off Sunstreaker. What did he do to you?" he said. "He put a unpainted dummy of you on my door so that, when it opened, it would drop and I would think you were dead!" she said through tears. Slipshot got an angered look on his face. "SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!" he yelled. Sunstreaker froze and Sideswipe peeked his head around the corner. "Uh, we're sorry, Slipshot. It was just a harmless prank." Sideswipe said. Slipshot grabbed their shoulders and dragged them to Prowl's office. Cloudjumper followed.

They walked into Prowl's office. He looked up and saw the twins looking very scared. "Alright, what happened?" he asked. "The twins put a dummy of me on Cloudjumper's door. It scared her, making her think I was dead. The face was torn off so she couldn't tell who it was. These two need to be brigged for a good long while." Slipshot explained, his optics flashing. Prowl nodded. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, you two are to be in the brig for 2 orns. You will also be on half-rations. Report there now or you will be relegated. This will be recorded." Prowl said. The twins seemed ready to burst out in tears. Cloudjumper huddled in the corner, sobbing at how anyone could be so cruel. Her Spark started to beat faster and she widened her optics in pain. Clutching at her Spark chamber, Cloudjumper gasped in pain and trembled slightly. Slipshot bent down and picked her up. She curled into a ball in his arms and offlined her optics. Slipshot got her to the med bay and scanned her. His optics widened in fear.

"Ratchet! Cloudjumper's Spark is acting strangely!" Slipshot called into the back of the med bay. Ratchet came running. The red and white mech had a scared look in his optics. Cloudjumper grimaced at the pain. Ratchet scanned her again and saw her Spark was dealing with the same effect as Hot Shot's. He cast a glance at Hot Shot, who still lay in medical stasis until his Spark recovered. She suddenly let out a very loud scream, making everyone cover their audio receptors. "Cloudjumper, calm down!" Slipshot yelled. She only screamed louder. The scream broke the protective casing on her Spark chamber and a huge white light filled the med bay and overloaded the optics of everyone.

Once the light subsided, they saw her Spark layed bare before them. Slipshot looked carefully at it and gasped in surprise through his vents. Cloudjumper's vents were working overtime to cool her rapidly overheating frame. "No slagging way. The legend is true!" Slipshot said. Her Spark, unlike everybot else on Cybertron, save one, was a shining gold. They could see tiny shocks running off her Spark. Ratchet pulled out a scanner and washed her over in a full frame scan. If his results were correct, then she was the one from the legend.

Her Spark chamber closed around her Spark and she fell into a forced stasis lock.

It was almost 7 orns later when she finally onlined, in her adult frame of course. Cloudjumper's optics onlined and she took a look around. Her Spark sent a sharp jab through her systems and she grimaced. Hot Shot had also onlined that same solar cycle. He groaned and sat up. He didn't recognize the femme on a berth next to him. "Hey, femme. What's your name?" he asked. Cloudjumper looked at him at the sound of his voice. "Hot Shot? You're online?" she asked. Nodding, he got up. "Finally. I was so worried before I had a major shut down a few joors back." she said, smiling. Ratchet came out of his office and saw them. "Hot Shot, Cloudjumper. Welcome back to the land of the online, bots." he said with a tiny smile. "Cloudjumper?" Hot Shot asked. Ratchet nodded. "She is now in her adult frame. It was a unique one, a mix between her creators, you, and Slipshot." he said. Shot looked at her and saw elements of himself in her. "Cloudjumper, I presume you know the legend." Ratchet said. She nodded. "Well, you are the legend." She hit the berth with a clang as she glitched.

**I hope you aren't mad with the cliffhanger! *rushes to base in Cybertonium tree* I really need reviews so I can know how people feel about this story. Should I just abandon it or continue with it? *slams door in brother's face and hides in deepest corner* Please let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I hope to do a longer chapter today. At least, I hope you like it, readers.**

Cloudjumper came back online a few breems later and just stared at the ceiling. 'Part of the legend? How can I be? The winged messenger hasn't come yet.' she thought to herself. "Cloudjumper?" a voice asked. It pulled her out of her thoughts and she sat up. "Yes, Ratchet?" she asked. "I was just making sure you were online. It's okay for you to leave now. Hot Shot, you can go as well." he said. Hot Shot stood up and she jumped off the berth. Hot Shot caught her as she stumbled, not used to the longer legs. They went to the rec room and everyone stared at them. "Well, if isn't the two from the legend." a femme said. Cloudjumper looked at the new femme. She had blue armor and black wings. She must have been a flyer. "I'm not from the legend." Cloudjumper said. She looked at her strangely. "What's your name?" Cloudjumper asked. "I'm Silvershock." she said. Silvershock smiled. "I'm Cloudjumper." Cloudjumper said. Hot Shot wasn't too sure about Silvershock. "Silvershock, where are you from?" he asked. "Gilraxo, why?" she asked. "Because I don't exactly trust you." he said, his optics flashing. "Well, I'm not going to force you to change your mind. I might be from a Decepticon city but I'm not a 'Con. I would never chaneg sides those evil doers." she said fiercely. Her own optics flashed red. "Then why do you have red optics?" he asked. "I never liked having blue optics. I was too blue. With blue armor and blue optics, I would be much too blue." she said with a laugh, rubbing the back of her helm. He growled but let her be. He grabbed Cloudjumper's arm and dragged her to the corner of the room.

She pulled her arm free. "What's with you?" she asked. "I don't trust that Silvershock. Something about her doesn't make any sense." he said. She turned on him. "Hey, just cause she's from Gilraxo doesn't mean she's a 'Con spy. Cut her some slack! She's obviously a new recruit." she said, her optics flashing blue. He got a hurt look in his optic. She stormed off and left with Silvershock.

"I just don't understand all this, Silver. Why wouldn't he trust you?" Cloudjumper said, her arms behind her helm as they walked through lower Iacon. "It's probably just because I was sparked by ex-'Cons. They had kept me locked up for vorns in the housing unit. The Autobots found me in my creators' housing unit. My opi was in the back with me. I was tied up and-" Silvershock couldn't go on. She just leaned into Cloudjumper. "Silvershock, it's okay. You don't have to tell me." she said, putting an arm around her. Silvershock was very upset. "I'm still injured from that time. I figure I told you some of it so you might as well hear the rest." Silvershock said. They found a cafe to sit down at. "2 cubes of spiced energon, please." Cloudjumper said to the bartender. "Coming right up." he said and she went to sit back down. "So, my opi was in the back with me tied up. He was forcing himself upon me. If the Autobots hadn't rescued me when they did, I'd be dead." she said. Cloudjumper looked at her friend. She was definately suffering inside. "Silvershock, I'm really sorry. I wish I could have been on that rescue mission. Because of my stuid Spark, I was in the med bay for who knows how long. I missed out on a lot." Cloudjumper said. Silvershock smiled a bit and was a little better.

"Want to race?" Cloudjumper asked. "Uh, I'm a flyer so I might leave you in the dust." she said, afraid of winning. "No worries. If you win, that's great. I'll just have to beat you next time." They went to the Iacon speedway and got into position. They blasted off and Cloudjumper quickly took the lead. Silvershock was right behind her. Dust got kicked up and Cloudjumper crossed the finish line in a blur. She turned sideways and drifted to brake. She stopped right before she hit the edge. Silvershock transformed but her wing smashed into the top of the finish line. She fell on her spinal strut. "Silvershock, you alright?" Cloudjumper asked. "Yeah, my wing's cracked though." she said. Cloudjumper eyed her wing and felt along the cracks. "Hey, quit it!" Silvershock said, pushing Cloudjumper's servo away. Cloudjumper looked away. "I'm sorry." she said and left. Silvershock watched her go. Great, another friend walked out on her. She sighed and followed Cloudjumper back to base. Ignoring the pain in her wing, she stayed outside Cloudjumper's room until morning.

Cloudjumper came out of her room early the next solar cycle and stretched. She detected an energon signature. She slid on her battle mask and deployed her knives. Jumping up to the rafters above, she watched the ground below as Silvershock walked to her door. She knocked. "Cloudjumper, if you're in there, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I should have been less rude. I'll be waiting in the rec room if you want to talk. Please, just let me be your friend. I just need someone to help me through all this trauma I've been through in my life." she said. Cloudjumper saw tears in her optics and just watched as Silvershock fell to her knees. "Please, just open the door. I really need a friend. No one else trusts me like you did." she begged. Cloudjumper's Spark softened towards Silvershock. She put her knives away and jumped down. Silvershock jumped up. "You really think that?" Cloudjumper asked. "Yes, please. I just need someone to confide in. I'm still scared to recharge during the lunar cycle." she said. Coudjumper just widened her optics in surprise. Silvershock ran into her arms. "I'm really sorry for everything." she cried. "Silvershock, I was hurt at your voice. It's alright now though. You have a friend for life now. I can help you through the recent traumatic events that have happened to you." Cloudjumper said. Silvershock just broke down into sobs. Cloudjumper brought her into her room and sat her on the berth. She fell into recharge and fell on her side. Cloudjumper studied her recharging form. She looked quite young. An alarm sounded through the base. Silvershock had woken up. "Silvershock, time for battle." Cloudjumper said. She nodded and they both ran to the gate.

Optimus Prime was there, surrounded by soldiers. "Everyone, the Decepticons are advancing on Iacon. We must meet them on the other side of Iacon and defeat them before they find what they're looking for." he said. Cloudjumper knew what Megatron was looking for. Her and Hot Shot. They locked optics and headed for where the 'Cons were. "Attack!" Optimus cried out. Cloudjumper let out a battle cry and charged into battle. Megatron met her knives with his sword. "Where are Hot Shot and his charge?!" he demanded. "Like I would tell you!" she said. Pushing against his sword, she shoved him back and he stumbled. He shot her and she morphed her servo into a rifle. She launched a round at him and the plasma hit him with a pained hiss. He lashed out at her and the rifle was stuck in his face. "Leave now, or face my wrath." Cloudjumper said. Her optics flashed. "You! You are that youngling I've tried to kill!" he growled. She only laughed in his face. "You will never kill me." She didn't acount for his servo grabbed her arm. He grinned and flipped her. She yelled out as she smashed into the ground. She got up but he flipped her into a pit. She grabbed the edge. "Silvershock! Help!" she cried out. Her servo slipped so she was only hanging on by one servo. It slipped and she screamed. A servo grabbed her and she was pulled up. The edge gave way and she and Hot Shot fell into a cage at the bottom. The impact cracked her arm and strained her leg. She stood up but the pain kicked in and she fell again. Hot Shot got up and came to her side.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked. "Yes, I'll live." she said. The cage shut above them. "Great, now how are we gonna escape?" she asked. An evil laugh made her energon run cold. "No, it's not possible!" she said. The evil figure came into view and her optics widened in fear. "No! Not Rhinox!" she cried. Rhinox came up to the cage. "Now I have you. Just missing the winged messenger. Then I can take over the universe." he said. Hot Shot suddenly felt weaker. He sank to the bottom of the cage. Cloudjumper came to his side. A loud thud echoed on the top of cage. She looked up and saw Silvershock drop down. "Silvershock, Rhinox is trying to get you! You're part of the legend too!" Cloudjumper yelled before she was shocked by Rhinox. Silvershock just stared at her. Cloudjumper shakily stood up and stumbled to the front of the cage. "You're the winged messenger." she said before falling unconscious.

Her optics onlined and she found herself strapped to a table. She struggled but the chains bit into her arms and legs and made her leak energon. She stopped and drooped against the chains. Silvershock was offline on a berth. She was chained to it and seemed really out of it. She couldn't see Hot Shot. A loud scream echoed through the room. "Oh no. Hot Shot." she muttered. She again ripped at the chains. They broke this time. She sat up and ran out of the room. She ran into the next room and saw Rhinox with his sword in Hot Shot's chest. Energon was leaking heavily from the wound. He was panting through his vents. She rammed Rhinox. He fell and turned around. "So you escaped. No matter, my plan will come to fruition. Silvershock is still captive. Even without you, the main part of the legend, I can still rule the universe." he said. She just looked at him in surprise. "I'm that warrior?!" she exclaimed. A sudden power surge ripped through her and she screamed. Hot Shot looked at her. "She's getting worse. If he keeps this up, she'll fall into darkness." he muttered before falling offline. Cloudjumper fell to her knees in pain. Clutching at her Spark, she shot the chains holding Hot Shot and he fell heavily on his pedes. He grabbed her and went to Silvershock. Breaking her chains, he got both of them to the surface. Rhinox chased them and managed to grab Silvershock. She woke up and shot him. She stumbled away and fell. "Hot Shot, I'm not... strong enough to... make it back... to base. Please, keep... Cloudjumper safe." she said before her optics dimmed. He scouped her up and carried her back to base. Cloudjumper leaned his shoulder.

They got back to base and none too soon. Cloudjumper fell from energon loss and Hot Shot collapsed on her. Red Alert found them all on the edge of Iacon and brought them back to base.

**Well, this took me all day to write! Hope you guys are happy with the chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it so far!**

**-Hot Shot Fangirl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I just got back from a weekend in San Fransisco! I beat my brother at an awesome game at Pier 39. Anyways, thanks to** SkyrimPlayer **for following this story. I hope the last chapter was clear enough. So basically, Cloudjumper and Hot Shot were caught in a trap by Rhinox, one of Unicron's horsemen. He was trying to kill them to bring the winged messenger out of hiding. Well, she showed herself and was caught. I won't explain the entire legend since it will be explained in the next few chapters. On with the story!**

Cloudjumper onlined her optics and groaned. She couldn't quite remember what happened after they escaped Rhinox. She slowly sat up but her legs were still paining her. Looking around, she spotted Hot Shot and Silvershock on separate berths. She had to look away, since their injuries were caused by her. Why had she challenged Megatron when she knew she couldn't win? Frag, she was foolish! She punched the berth and a dent appeared. "Okay, not how I expected you to react to being online." a voice near her said. She turned towards the voice and saw Red Alert there. "Hey, Red Alert. How did we wind up here?" she asked. "I found you three on the edge of Iacon. Lucky for you I did, otherwise you would be dead with those kinds of injuries. Now, I need you to relax. It's going to be awhile before you three are up to strength again." he explained. She sighed and lied back down. She stared at the ceiling for a while until Hot Shot and Silvershock onlined.

It was almost three solar cycles before she was discharged. Silvershock was discharged a joor later. Hot Shot wasn't discharged until almost the end of the orn. They were in the rec room when a distress call came in. The three of them ran to the control room. "what are we dealing with, Optimus?" Hot Shot asked. "A neutral had sent a distress beacon to us. Hot Shot, I want you, Cloudjumper, and Silvershock to investigate this. It might be a trap for you three so be careful. I'll have Ironhide and Jazz back you three up." Optimus Prime said. They nodded and headed for the gate. Ratchet met them there. "Alright, you three. Be super careful. I don't you coming back near dead, is that understood?" he said. They all nodded. Cloudjumper hesitated before transforming. (She had needed to scan a vehicle just then.) Silvershock did arial cover for Hot Shot and Cloudjumper.

After 2 joors of traveling, Cloudjumper noticed a high concentration of radiation.

**.:Careful, guys. There's a lot of radiation about.:.  
-Cloudjumper**

**.:Thanks for the heads up, Cloudjumper.:.  
-Hot Shot**

**.:Watch out! There's-:.  
-Silvershock**

**.:Silvershock?! Are you there? Answer me?! Hot Shot, Silvershock's gone!:.  
-Cloudjumper**

**.:What?! We better stop and look for her.:.  
-Hot Shot**

They stopped and transformed. "Silvershock?!" Cloudjumper yelled out. Her yell echoed through the Bad Lands. "Slag! Help!" a voice yelled out. Cloudjumper ran towards the source and saw a mech dangling from a cliff. A rust storm had started so it was quite windy. She grabbed his servo and proceeded to pull him up. "Cloudjumper! I found someone you might want to see!" Hot Shot yelled to her through the storm. "You going to be okay?" she asked the mech. "Yes, now that I'm off that cliff. Go to your friend. He needs you." he said before transforming and driving off. She ran towards Hot Shot and saw a frame through the rust flying around. "Hot Shot, who have you found?" she asked. "It looks like a femme who resembles you." he said. She studied the offline femme and saw some accents that she had as well. "Wait! It's not possible!" she yelled, backing up. Her Spark reached out to the femme and a bright golden light filled the space around them. Hot Shot had to shield his optics. When the light subsided, Cloudjumper was on her side, feeling drained. The femme onlined her optics and looked around for the first time in a vorn. "Cloud! Oh no, stay with me!" she cried. Cloudjumper lifted her helm and smiled at the femme. "Don't worry, stepsister. I'm not going anywhere." she said. The femme helped her to her pedes. "Wait, I'm confused." Hot Shot said. "Hey, uncle. It's been a while." the femme said. "I can't remember your name." he said. "Oh, it's Thunderheart." she said. "Oh. Sorry about forgetting your name." Hot Shot said. Thunderheart only laughed.

She joined them in their search for Silvershock. Cloudjumper was not as drained as before and so was able to help. "Silvershock!" she called out. Still no answer. She growled and kept going forward. The rust storm had continued to get worse. She got blasted back a few steps. "Frag! I can't see anything through this storm!" she muttered. Shielding her optics, she continued forward. She bumped into the side of a cliff. "Forget this! I can't see worth scrap!" she yelled. The wind started to die down. She got up and saw a wing in front of her. It matched Silvershock's color scheme. Cloudjumper looked through the rust and saw a frame next to the wing. Wiping the rust from her optics, she crouched and saw Silvershock in front of her. Her optics were offline and there was energon leaking out from her spinal strut, right where her wing had gotten ripped off during the storm. "Silvershock? Can you hear me, friend?" she asked. Silvershock didn't react. "Slaggit! She's too badly damaged to be online." Cloudjumper said to herself. She never noticed the frame behind her until it was too late. Orange plasma ripped through her leg and pain erupted along her side. She fell on her side and pushed herself up. what she saw surprised her. It was the mech she had saved, only now a Decepticon symbol glowed on his shoulder. "No! You're a 'Con?!" she exclaimed, getting to her pedes. He laughed. "Yes, I am, Autobrat. Now, prepare to join your friend in the Allspark!" he said, warming up his blaster. She dodged the blast and grabbed her own rifle. She jumped up and shot at him. Her blue laser bit through his blaster arm, ripping it off. He screamed and spun away. Sparks flew from her leg. She fell heavily on her pedes. Her legs gave out and she tumbled down the tiny hill.

Cloudjumper cried out as she collided with a boulder. The metal was sharp. Energon streamed from her shoulder. She took the spike out of her shoulder and threw it at the mech. He cried out again and fell off the cliff. She painfully got to her pedes and stumbled over to Silvershock. Energon covered her but she knew it wasn't hers. It was the mech's. Cloudjumper felt really weak and fell on top of Silvershock. She was too weak to care. Silvershock took that moment to online. "Cloudjumper? There's this mech-" she started to say but Cloudjumper cut her off. "I killed him." she said. Silvershock helped her up and Cloudjumper winced at the pain of standing. "Man, that must have been some fight." Silvershock said. "You have no idea." Cloudjumper said back. They climbed the slope and encountered Thunderheart. "Cloud! What the frag happened to you?!" she exclaimed. "Fought the mech who hurt Silvershock." Cloudjumper answered. Thunderheart just shook with rage. She supported Cloudjumper on her other side. They found Hot Shot and went back to Iacon.

By the time they got back, Cloudjumper had stopped leaking energon everywhere. "Guys, we really need to get inside. I'm not sure how much longer Cloudjumper's gonna last." Silvershock said. Hot Shot and Thunderheart nodded. Cloudjumper had stopped talking to save energy. Slipshot met them at the entrance to the base. "Primus! What happened to you four?" he said. "A Decepticon trapped us. I got caught in the crossfire and was injured a bit, Opi. Other than that, we're fine." Thunderheart said. "Well, daughter, it's nice to see you again, but let's get Cloudjumper to the med bay. She looks ready to collapse." he said. Thunderheart nodded and helped get Cloudjumper to the med bay. Cloudjumper grimaced at the pain in her leg and side. Her shoulder had stopped hurting for a while. She figured this was bad.

Ratchet saw them enter and growled at the sight of Cloudjumper injured like that. "Stupid femme can't stop getting injured." he muttered as he repaired her with Slipshot's help. It took the rest of the solar cycle and all of the lunar cycle to repair her. Silvershock just sat on a nearby berth, as she needed repairs as well. Thunderheart sat next to her. "Cloudjumper is really lucky. Many Cybertronians would follow her lead but everyone's so fragging scared of the 'Cons to do anything. We better keep her safe so that the legend can come to pass." Thunderheart said. Silvershock only stared at Cloudjumper's inert form on the berth with wires sticking out of her. "I just want her alive." she said. Thunderheart put an arm around her shoulder. "She'll be fine. Opi is a great medic. He'll make sure she makes it." she said. Silvershock looked at Thunderheart in gratitude. "Thanks. I should probably go recharge. I'm pretty sure you need it as well." she said. "Not right now. I want to remain here for a while. I'll meet you in your room. I don't have a room as of now so, would you mind if I share rooms with you?" Thunderheart said. "Sure. I'm always willing to share my room with anyone." Silvershock said. She left and Thunderheart remained behind for another joor.

As it was almost the early part of the solar cycle, Cloudjumper onlined her optics. She saw Thunderheart sitting on the next berth over. She was in recharge. Cloudjumper smiled and sat up. Getting up, she went over to Thunderheart and sat next to her. Thunderheart onlined and felt a frame against her. She saw Cloudjumper staring her in the optics. "Hey, Cloud." she said tiredly. "Want to get some energon?" Cloudjumper asked. She nodded and they went to the rec room. "Man, it feels nice to get some repairs in. I've had that stupid shoulder wound for awhile. I never really felt it before." Cloudjumper said as they entered. Thunderheart sighed as they grabbed some cubes and found a place to sit. "Hey, what's on your mind?" Cloudjumper asked. "Well, it's just what happened to me after the 'Cons attacked us three days after you came to live with us." Thunderheart said. Cloudjumper settled herself for the story.

"It's like this. I had been covered by wreckage when the buildings collapsed around us. One 'Con found me and raised me as his own. I had been adopted by Slipshot since he had no one to care for. The 'Con raised me to be a killer so I had been a 'Con for about a vorn. I left them and just made my home where you found me. It was a great place since no one really came through there. It was a vorn ago when it changed. That 'Con you killed had staked out some territory right near my home. I avoided him as best I could but he still found me. I had just been about to go into recharge when a blast hit me in the leg. I had hit the wall behind me and saw that mech. He knocked me unconscious and had apparently dragged me to where Hot Shot found me. I guess he was going to finish me but he found me before he could. Silvershock was caught and downed. I can't remember after that." Thunderheart explained. Cloudjumper looked at her. "Wow, I can't imagine something like that. You've been offline for a vorn?" she asked. Thunderheart nodded. They finished their energon and went to their respective rooms. Cloudjumper fell into recharge easily.

_The ghost wondered Kalis for what felt like ages. 'Man, when am I going to find my body?' she wondered. After another couple of joors searching, she found her body. It was completely destroyed. 'NO! Now how am I supposed to be alive again? It was the only way!' she raged. A light disturbed her and she turned around. Primus was looking kindly at her. "Come, my child. There is no reason to fear this. Your body can be rebuilt. It will take time, but you will live again." he said. "Thank you, Primus. You have no idea what this means to me." she said, bowing to him. He disappeared and she saw darkness encasing her. 'No! What's happening to me?' she cried. The darkness lifted and she felt like a tiny sparkling again. 'I had just gotten my youngling body! I'm a sparkling again?! Great!' she raged in her mind. She took in her surroundings. Very tall buildings were around her. Seekers flew around her. Her own tiny wing stubs twitched with yearning to fly. She crawled forward a bit. "Hey, femling. Where do you think you're going?" a mech asked her. She turned around and saw a Seeker with familiar markings. "Opi!" she cried and ran to him. "It's okay, Silvershock. I've got you." her Opi said. She laughed and snuggled in his arms. He flew towards their home. Her brother, Slightshock, was chained up again. Her Danni was raping him! "Brother!" she cried out and escaped her Opi's arms. He grabbed her before she could get to her crying brother. He was obviously weakened and not far from leaving this horrible life behind. She was chained next to him and her Opi started beating her! She cried at him to stop but he only grinned evilly and started to interface with her. For several vorns, this went on. Her brother didn't survive to the 5th vorn. She had stopped crying at 4 vorns. Her Danni watched her Opi rape her every solar cycle. One solar cycle, she was close to joining her brother in the Allspark. That was the solar cycle Autobots came to her city. A Seeker Autobot saw her and was wondering why she was chained to the wall. He flew in and what he saw appalled him. Silvershock was chained up and her Opi was raping her! He grabbed her Opi and killed him. The Seeker came to her. She was shaking in fear of him. He only released the chains on her and she fell into his arms. "Please, just let me join the Allspark!" she cried. "I'm here to help you. You won't get hurt anymore. Just allow me to help you." he said. She only cried harder and struggled out of his arms. She fell on the floor and vented hard. Silvershock felt so weak and eventually just offlined from loss of energon._

_When she onlined again, she was in a med bay. A mech was checking the patients there. She started screaming and curled into a ball. The mech came closer to her and her screams got louder. He backed off and she stopped screaming. "Please, just let me die!" she cried out, energon tears streaming down her cheekplates. The mech sat on her berth and she went to the top of it as to not be near him. "Just let me help you. I can help you get over this." he said. "NO! ALL MECHS ARE BAD!" she screeched and fell into a sobbing heap. He let her be and she watched him leave. A femme came to her. "Femling, I heard you screaming. Is everything alright?" she asked. Silvershock shook her helm. "That mech tried to hurt me!" she cried, too confused to know that he was trying to help her. "No, he was trying to help you. I know mechs have hurt you in the past but you can move on and learn to trust others again." the femme said. Silvershock looked at the femme and though that maybe she could try it. "Maybe." she said. The femme smiled and helped Silvershock get comfortable again. She fell into recharge with the femme looking over her._

Silvershock woke with a scream. She vented fast and just drew her knees up to her chinplate. "It was just a dream." she muttered. Her optics flitted around the dark room and only came across Thunderheart recharging peacefully on the other side of the room. Cloudjumper ran in and shut the door. "Silvershock, you okay? I heard you scream." she asked. "Yeah, just had a bad dream." Silvershock said, hugging herself. Her wings twitched in fear. "It was just about my torture." she said. Cloudjumper sat next to her and put her arm around her. Silvershock leaned into her and settled her racing Spark. Cloudjumper's Spark was squeezed with sorrow about Silvershock's first few vorns. They fell back into recharge, with their arms intertwined.

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**-Hot Shot Fangirl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope everyone liked the last chapter! I was wondering if you guys wanted me to name each chapter! If you have any ideas, let me know in a review!**  
**************************************************************************************  
Cloudjumper came out of recharge and saw Silvershock still hugging her close, even though she was in recharge. She sat up and Silvershock jolted up. She turned towards Cloudjumper, her optics glowing red. Cloudjumper fell off the berth and scuttled back to the wall. "Silvershock! Snap out of it!" she cried. "You cannot escape my wrath. We will find you and the other two of the legend. You will never destroy Unicron or become the-" she started to say in Rhinox's voice. Her optics suddenly turned blue. "Cloudjumper, run! Rhinox is very close! You must get out of here! I can't stay in control of my frame for much longer! Rhinox is going to-" she yelled before Rhinox took control of her frame again. He charged at Cloudjumper but she ran out the door. She spotted Thunderheart ahead of her in the hallway. "THUN! RUN!" she yelled. Thunderheart just frowned but saw Silvershock chasing her. She didn't realize that Silvershock was being controlled by Rhinox. She walked up to Silvershock as Cloudjumper ran past her. "Silvershock, are you okay?" she asked. "Interloper, you must be destroyed!" Rhinox said and pointed Silvershock's blaster at her helm. She backed up, eyeing the blaster that could deliver her death. Cloudjumper stopped and ran back. Rhinox let the blast fly but before Thunderheart was hit, she was knocked aside as Cloudjumper fell on her, energon leaking from her chestplates. Thunderheart quickly got her off her and insepcted the wound. "Frag, this looks bad." she muttered. Cloudjumper was barely conscious, as the blast had cut into her main energon line. Energon flow lessened dramatically to her spark and important systems. The flow of energon grew larger. Cloudjumper tried to remain online but she offlined from energon loss.

Thunderheart hurried Cloudjumper to the med bay. Silvershock was passed out in the hallway. After setting Cloudjumper down on a berth, Thunderheart ran back and dragged Silvershock to her room. She bound her on her berth. Her optics flickered on blue. "Thunderheart? What happened and why am I bound?" she asked. "Save it, traitor! I know you nearly killed Cloudjumper on your own." Thunderheart thundered. "What?! Is she okay? Please, I need to see her. She's my best friend. I was being controlled by Rhinox. He's out of my helm now." Silvershock said. Thunderheart screamed and drove her fist into Silvershock's spark chamber. Silvershock screamed in pain and her optics dimmed as her spark chamber started to collapse. Thunderheart turned her back on her and left her to suffer. She went back to the med bay.

Ratchet was welding the line back together. He finished and started to solder her armor back together. Cloudjumper onlined again and her optics flickered on. Their light was dim since she didn't have much energon left in her frame. Ratchet noticed but didn't offline her again. Thunderheart sat on the berth opposite her until Ratchet was done repairing her. "Alright, Cloudjumper. You're repaired but I need you to remain here for a few joors so your energon level can get back to normal." he said. She nodded but didn't say anything. She looked over at Thunderheart. "Cloudjumper, I'm sorry that Silvershock turned traitor and tried to attack me." she said. "No, she isn't a traitor." Cloudjumper said, her voice a bit husky. Thunderheart looked at her. "What do you mean?" she asked. Cloudjumper sat up slightly. "It was Rhinox. He's been trying to destroy us. If Silvershock, me, and Hot Shot are all dead, then Unicron can devour the entire universe. He took over her frame. She was still in there. Rhinox is gone now. She forced him from her mind. She must be protected with us. Please, Thunderheart, help me keep her safe. If we protect each other, then Rhinox can't destroy us all. I have a big destiny ahead. I only hope that I can do it right and lead the troops to destroy Unicron for good." she said. Thunderheart only rolled her optics. "I guess she has you fooled too. I've dealt with her for good." she said, turning away. "No! What did you do?!" Cloudjumper exclaimed. "I smashed her spark chamber."

Cloudjumper's optics widened in fear. "Bring her here immediately! If she dies, then the legend will be for naught and Hot Shot and I will die very soon!" she cried. Thunderheart gasped. It was true. If one of them died, the other two would die a few solar cycles later. "No, I won't. She's not part of the legend." she said stubbornly. She left. Cloudjumper growled and ripped out the energon drip. She stood up and felt really weak. She stumbled to Silvershock's room. She smashed the door down and saw Silvershock fighting to stay online. She ran over. Ripping the bonds off, she gripped Silvershock in her arms. Her spark chamber was smashed in and starting to leak energon in streams. She hurried as fast as she could back to the med bay. "Cloud, you really should be resting." Silvershock said weakly. "Stop that. I couldn't let you offline from Thunderheart's careless actions. I won't let you die on us. We need you." Cloudjumper said, shaking her helm. As she entered the med bay, her legs buckled and she fell to the floor with a clang. Red Alert happened to be walking past and helped her up. "What happened?" he asked. "Silvershock needs repairs." was all she said before offlining as her spark grew dimmer.

Silvershock onlined again and saw the med bay around her. Cloudjumper was on another berth and offline. She looked for Ratchet and saw him coming out of his office. He held a data pad and was reading it. She stared at the ceiling until she heard a groan from next to her. She looked over at Cloudjumper and saw her onlining. "Hey, Cloudjumper." she said. Cloudjumper looked over at her and smiled. "Hey, Silvershock. I guess you never were in danger of dying." she said. Silvershock cast her optics to the side. "That's not true. Before you found me, I was very close to offlining. Thanks to your quick thinking, I was saved. Thank you." she said. Cloudjumper smiled. "Cloudjumper, you risked your own life foolishly to save Silvershock. Next time, just tell me and I can send a medic to retrieve her." Ratchet said. He was grumpy as usual. Silvershock groaned and just put her servos behind her helm. Cloudjumper pulled her legs up to her helm. She seemed downcast about something. "What's wrong?" Silvershock asked. Cloudjumper just shook her helm and buried her faceplates in her legs. Silvershock let her be. It was another solar cycle before they were let go.

Silvershock and Cloudjumper were in the rec room. It had been a really boring solar cycle since there were no battles or any missions to go on. Cloudjumper's HUD pinged to let her know that her patrol was in a few breems. "Silvershock, I better get ready for my patrol. I'll see you later." she said. Silvershock just nodded. She was with Thunderheart. When she got to the gate, Thunderheart was leaning against it. "There you are, traitor. Let's go exterminate you." she snarled. Cloudjumper was unfased by that. She dodged the femme's punch to the helm and flipped her over her shoulder. Hot Shot happened to coming along just then and saw them fighting. He grabbed them and pulled them apart. "Thunderheart, get out of here. I know what you did. I'll be switching places with you for this patrol." he said. Thunderheart scoffed and stormed off. Cloudjumper was muttering death threats under her breath. Hot Shot put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get this over with." he said and transformed. She followed his lead and kept her scanners on high alert during the entire patrol, which actually wasn't necessary. The groon past and she headed back to base. Transforming, she realized that she was very upset. Energon tears made a track down her faceplates and she just collapsed to her knees. A sob broke out of her frame and she started to shake. Hot Shot came in behind her and saw this. He scooped her up and took her to his room. He sat on the berth and just let her cry herself into recharge.

Cloudjumper onlined the next solar cycle against Hot Shot. She liked it and just sighed, remembering her breakdown the cycle before. She got up and stretched. She went to the rec room and tripped over a trip wire. A bucket fell on her and she was painted bright green. She screamed and grabbed the Twin Terrors, who were laughing behind her. She smashed their helms together. "You two are so dead! This is the last time you prank me!" she snarled, her optics glowing blue. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker just ran off, laughing. She growled and headed to the washracks to wash the green paint off her frame before it dried.

Coming out of the washracks, she was whacked by someone running. Seeing Silvershock running past was weird. Cloudjumper ran after her and she saw Silvershock come to a stop at a cliff just outside the base. She sat there and was crying. Cloudjumper debated whether to reveal herself or not.  
******************************************************************************************************************  
****Hope you like the lastest chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Cloudjumper revealed herself and Silvershock jumped. She turned her faceplates towards Cloudjumper. Energon tears were streaming down her cheeks. She went to her knees and put a servo on her cheek. "Silvershock, what ever happened?" she asked. Silvershock shook her helm and ran off. Cloudjumper watched her go. A stray tear went down her cheekplate. A Seeker engine cut off above her and she rolled out of the way as a dead Seeker crashed right where she had been standing. She got up and went to the body. She felt along the spark chamber and felt a very faint spark beat. "Primus, they're still alive!" she muttered. She turned the Seeker onto their wings. Their optics suddenly onlined and they jumped up. Several blasts ripped through her and she fell heavily. Struggling, she got to her pedes and tried to stop them. "Please, stop. You're hurt." she said. They stopped and fell. Their armor grayed as she fell slowly. Her optics blurred as several parts of her chassis collapsed in. Struggling to her pedes, she stumbled to the main gate near the cliff. Her vision was so bad that she didn't see the edge of the cliff. She had been going in the wrong direction. Her scream was heard in the entire base. She fell nearly 100 feet. The landing crushed her legs and her spark chamber started to collapse. Sky blurring, she wished to just be saved.

Her optics flickered on and she looked into the sky. She got up and looked around. White mist surrounded Cloudjumper and she walked forward. Lightening forked through the sky and crashed near her. She jumped back with a shriek. "Primus, that was close." she muttered. A window appeared in the distance and she ran for it. Looking though it, she saw her frame at the bottom of the cliff outside the Autobot base. A hook was lowered to her and a frame jumped down next to her. It was Hot Shot. He seemed to be flustered. His faceplates showed a very stressful mind. Her frame was lifted up as she watched. She couldn't watch anymore and just fell to her knees. Sobs racked her frame and she hugged herself as if she was the only one who could hold herself together. She felt a servo between her shouder plates. She looked up and saw Primus bending down to her. "Primus! I wasn't aware you were listening." she said, tears still streaming down her faceplates. He held out a servo to her. She took it and felt her soul head back to her own frame.

A machine mesuring Cloudjumper's spark beat started beeping as her optics onlined. She felt horrible pain and put a servo to her helm. She felt incomplete somehow. It felt like her spark was missing a vital part. She looked around and saw a frame collapsed in sobs near her berth. A berth was coverd with a body under wraps. Wings poked out. "No." she said. She didn't care about the pain. She jumped up and went to the body. She uncovered it and immediately wished she didn't. "Silvershock! No! What have you done to yourself?!" she cried. The other Transformer rose up and spotted her on the floor. She was sobbing openly and her optics were flickering. She fell into shock. The other Transformer came to her. She felt a gentle servo along her arm as she was put into stasis.

Her systems onlined and she finally onlined her optics. Her joints were a bit stiff but Cloudjumper didn't care. All she wanted was Silvershock alive. She just stared at the ceiling and stayed still. It was several joors before anybot even talked to her. "Cloudjumper, you need to start moving. I know that Silvershock dying isn't a great thing, but you need to start moving." Ratchet said. "You don't understand. Now that she is dead, Hot Shot and I will die in a few solar cycles. It's weird about the legend that way. We'll be resparked as others but the chance of us meeting again are very slim." she said. "I won't let you!" he cried. "Ratchet, you won't be able to stop it. Just get ready to let us go." she said calmly. Walking out, she found Hot Shot in his room. "So you know." she said. He nodded. They each took out a blaster and shot each other in the spark chamber. She never even cried out in pain as she died, ready to be resparked as another.

**Sorry this is so short! I really needed to get this out of the way! If there is any questions about this, just leave a review or pm me!**

**-Hot Shot Fangirl**


	12. Chapter 12

Her optics onlined as she took in her surroundings. She started crying a bit and a very gentle servo cupped around her. She looked through watery optics into her Danni's optics. The antenna on her helm twitched as she smiled wide. Her Danni smiled tiredly and she looked for her spark. Finding it, she curled up and settled into recharge.

A bright light interupted her recharge and she onlined her optics. All around was just ruins. She looked for her Danni and saw her offline form. Her Opi was next to her. She trembled as a cold wind blew through. She didn't have armor yet as she was barely sparked. Her optics filled with coolant and she let out a wail as she trembled in the cold air. The coolant dripped down her faceplates and she curled up to conserve heat in her tiny body.

Several joors went by before she stopped crying. The wind had died down a bit. She uncurled herself and looked for a change in anything. Her tiny spark started to beat eratically and it wrecked havoc on her underdeveloped frame. Pain started in her helm as lights flashed in her optics. She shuttered her optics and put her tiny servos on her helm. She cried out and coolant leaked down her faceplates. Her shrieks were loud. Just as she felt like she was going to offline from pain, she heard a gasp and felt a gentle servo on her spinal strut. She turned around and saw a mech above her. He looked kind and his blue optics had a very gentle twinkle in them. He picked her up and she dried her optics. "There, there. You're safe with me. I'm an Autobot so I can protect you." he said. She saw the symbol on his chestplates. He carried her to a shuttle. He felt some scraping and saw her tracing the symbol.

Her helm stopped hurting and she was able to look around the shuttle. Several bots were staring at her. She squeaked and hid behind the mech's helm. "Hey, it's okay. They're just surprised to see you. Not many sparklings are still alive." he said, a laugh in his voice. She looked at him and giggled. The shuttled landed a few joors later and she was about ready to fall into recharge. The mech took her in his arms and she settled into recharge.

Her antenna twitched and she onlined. Her optics powered up and she saw tons of other mechs and femmes around her. She cocked her helm to the side and twittered. They laughed. She giggled too. "Aw, her giggle is so cute!" a femme said. She giggled in response. A mech tapped her antenna on the right side and she laughed as it tickled. He tapped again and she squealed in laughter. He laughed and started to tickle the tiny doorwings on her back. She tried to crawl away but the mech trapped her and tickled her merclessly. Her giggles were really loud. He finally stopped and she tried to cool her frame. The mech picked her up and she whistled. "Well, tiny, you need a name. What should we call you?" he said. Her protoform was covered in tiny little red drops. It was just a paint design. "Hmm, maybe Moonnight." he said. She shook her helm. "Moonwing?" Another shake. "Moonlight?" Yet another. "Moonrace?" A nod. Her smile melted the sparks of those around her. Moonrace was pretty tired after the intense tickle session. She fell into recharge in the mech's arms.

For several orns, she was a shy little thing. Once she got her youngling frame, she started to socialize a bit more with one of the two younglings on base. The other one was so mean to her.

It was about 3 orns before she received her proccessor upgrade that a new youngling came to the base from Poltihex. He was a very shy little mech named Rager. He never said anything, the trauma from seeing his city destroyed in front of him and witnessing his creators shot down in front of him too great. Moonrace tried to talk to him but he always shied away. The last time this happened, she just watched him go. She would usually keep following him until her caretaker told her to stop bothering the poor mech. Rager kept to himself. She followed him again but was more stealthy about it. She found him crying silently in a corner. Rager seemed so sad. He pulled out a holocube. On it was a picture of him and his creators when he was sparked. She wanted to go up to him but she couldn't really relate to him since her creators died so long ago. She didn't even remember them. Tears dripped down her own faceplates. She started to sob and just fell with a clang to the floor. "Danni! Opi!" she yelled, energon just streaming down her faceplates. Rager looked up at her yell. She never noticed him walking to her and sitting next to her. Once she got her grief under control, she wiped her eyes. Sensing a frame next to her, she looked and saw Rager's concerned optics. "Moonrace, are you okay? I noticed you were sobbing quite loudly. I just want to make sure you were alright." he said. She nodded. "Do you have language packs yet?" he asked. She shook her helm. He helped her to her pedes. Her energon level was a little low since she hadn't stopped crying for almost a joor.

Rager took her to the rec room. "Moonrace, just rest here and I'll get you a cube of energon." he said. She nodded and stayed on the large couch. She curled on her side and just stared at the wall. When he came back, she was still on her side, offline. He panicked and felt for a sparkbeat. Sensing one, he carefully picked her up and carried her to where his adoptive creator stayed. He was a medic so Rager knew he could help Moonrace. His adpotive creator was Red Alert. Red Alert walked in just then. He saw Rager with conerned optics. "Rager? What's wrong?" he asked. Rager just rubbed Moonrace's arm. Red Alert scanned Moonrace. Other than a low energon level, she was fine. "Rager, she's fine. Just needs a little energon. Why don't you stay here with her while I get some medical grade from the med bay?" he said. Rager nodded and stayed at her side.

Almost immediately after Red Alert left, Moonrace started to online a few systems. Her optics bliped on. Rager wasn't paying attention until he felt her move. He looked into her dim optics. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. Her usually squeaks and twitters were silent. He vented in relief. She sat up with his help. Red Alert came back in. "Ah, I see you're online. I'm glad. You have a pretty low energon level." he said, handing her a full cube. She took it but seemed reluctant to drink it. She did drink it but left some for Rager. He drank the rest and they laughed. "Moonrace, I better get you back to your caretaker." Rager said. She nodded and they left to find her caretaker. Rager saw her optics looked distant. "Moonrace, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't realize you missed your creators so much." he said. She twittered sadly. "Really? I got to spend more time with mine than you did. I wish you did as well." he said. She smiled at him. Her smile was a sad one but mixed with happy.

It was several orns later when she got her processor upgrade. Now her processor felt really empty and she could talk a little. She and Rager hung out a lot. One solar cycle, about 3 stellar cycles after she received the upgrade, they were in the rec room while their caretakers were chatting. They played with some blocks from a box in the corner of the room. A loud alarm blared through the base, scaring them. She yelped in fear and ran to her caretaker. "What that noise?" she asked, still learning how to talk. "It's just an alarm. Our enemy is attacking us. We'll be fine. I have to go to into battle. I'll see you after, alright? Just stay in our room with Rager." he said. She nodded and followed Rager to her room. They sat on the smaller berth together, huddling in fear. Neither of them had armor yet since they hadn't gotten their adult frames yet. A shake went through the base, making the walls groan. Moonrace curled farther into Rager's bigger frame. She was quite small so she was able to hide in places. She heard voices in the hallway and a death scream. It was her caretaker killing a 'Con. She peeked out the window into the hall and saw him surrounded on both sides by Decepticons. "Rager, 'Cons are in hall!" she cried. She turned her helm back in time to see her caretaker shot through the spark. "NO!" she screeched and ran out into the hall. She didn't care about the 'Cons. She got to his frame and climbed up to his helm. His spark flickered feebly in its chamber. His optics caught sight of her crying before turning off for good. Her scream was heard through the entire base. She had forgotten the Decepticons all around her and Moonrace was snatched up. "Let go!" she cried. Rager stepped into the hallway. "Let the femmling go!" he yelled and bashed the leg of the 'Con holding her. They both ran for it towards the gate, where they knew were a bunch of warriors that would defend them. Before they reached it, several things happened at once.

The gate was blown off its hinges and the base flooded by Decepticons. Autobots were in the mix, destroying them all. The two sparklings hid in the rec room. Moonrace squeezed into a corner of the table the energon dispenser was on. Rager tried to follow her but his frame was too big to fit. He settled for under a different table. She trembled under her hiding spot and heard footsteps. She kept quiet and looked at gray pedes. She stuck her helm out just a tiny bit and saw the leader of the Decepticons. She quickly ducked back under and was super scared. She tried not to even cycle air in fear of being discovered. It was nearly 10 breems later when he left. She vented in relief and crawled out. Rager was lying badly damaged in a pool of energon. She ran to him. "What happened?" she asked, putting her servos on the wound to stem the flow of energon. "Blade got me. Please, I need you to help me get to the med bay." he said, starting to stand. He sounded in deep pain. Moonrace ran to help him balance since the wound was on his leg where it connected to his chestplates. They got to the med bay. It was full of injured warriors from the latest battle. It was awhile before Ratchet finally noticed them. Rager was a paler color than normal. He took Rager and set him down on an empty berth. She pulled herself up next to him. "Moonrace, what happened?" Ratchet asked. "Blade got him." she answered. Moonrace was still scared of the mech that was right in front of her back in the rec room.

That lunar cycle, she was too scared to even recharge. She and Rager shared the berth in the med bay. He was already in recharge but she was having a hard time following him. Her processor spun with all of the cycle's events. Her venting hitched when she remembered her caretaker was cut down in front of her. Fresh energon tears streamed down her faceplates. Her red optics got watery and she buried her helm in the berth.

Rager onlined when he heard her crying a little. He turned over and winced at the sore welding. He put an arm around her. Her venting hitched and Moonrace turned into his body. He turned on his side and locked optics with her. Hers were a beautiful red when streaked with energon tears. His were just a plain blue. She calmed down and settled into recharge against him. He fell back into recharge himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Moonrace woke from recharge and saw Rager with his arm around her. She curled into him, still afraid. A medic found them like that. He put his servo on her arm and she twisted around. Seeing it was only a medic, she calmed down and looked up at him. "Youngling, why don't you go get some energon? Rager should be onlining within a few breems. I'll come get you when he's awake, alright?" the medic said. "Okay." she said and hopped off the berth. She stumbled and fell. A tiny pain started in her pede. She looked at it and saw a few drops of energon leaking out of a crushed plate on the bottom of her pede. She got up and had to limp to the rec room. She got her cube and headed back to the med bay. She sat on the berth next to Rager as the medic repaired her pede.

She winced at the heat of the welder. "Alright, your pede's fine. Just don't be up too much and you'll be fine." he said, turning his servo back. "Thanks." she said, finishing her cube. She heared Rager starting to online his systems. His optics turned on and searched her out. He smiled at her and sat up. "Hi, Rager. How your wound?" she asked. "A bit sore but it's alright." he said. Her smile got wider and they laughed. "Rager, I'm happy to say that you are free to go." the medic said. "Thanks, Red Alert." Rager said, "You're a really good caretaker." Moonrace stopped laughing. Her optics glazzed over and she stared off into the distance. Rager noticed and put a servo on her arm. She recoiled and looked at him like he tortured her. Memories not her own flooded her processor and she saw a small femling tortured for 9 solar cycles. Dark figures were around her and a gleam shined off a sharp object. The dark figures were laughing and she was screaming at them to stop.

She snapped back to the present and panted through her vents. Rager looked at her, concerned. "Rager, sorry for pushing you away. Just had weird memories that ain't mine come into my mind." she said. He frowned. "Can you describe it?" he asked. "No, too graphic and traumatic." she said. She felt trauma taking over her processor. "Cloudjumper." she said. "What about her?" Red Alert asked. "Where is she?" Moonrace asked. "Offline. She and Hot Shot were found dead in his room. Both had smoking blasters in their servos, indicating they had shot each other." he said. "Was she ever tortured?" she asked. "Yes. How did you know?" he asked, starting to become curious. "I had sudden memory hit me. I've never been captured." Moonrace suddenly jumped up. "Decepticons! They're in the base! Hot Shot, we need to protect the others!" she hollered. Rager grabbed her arm and she started fighting him. "Let me go, Megajerk!" she screamed and pulled her arm free. She tried to leave the med bay. Red Alert grabbed her and held her until she tired herself out.

Moonrace came back to herself and felt like she was suffering from several minds in her helm at once. Her optics kept flickering from blue to red. "Rager, I'm sorry." she said as she fell unconscious.

_Moonrace/Cloudjumper couldn't decide who she wanted to be. Moonrace, a perfect little femling, or Cloudjumper, a femling with a traumtic past and part of a legend? She couldn't decide. Her helm started hurting and she screamed. "Cloudjumper, you can overcome any obsticle!" a voice very familiar voice cried out. She stopped and looked around. "Hot Shot! Answer me, please! I'm so afraid! I'm trapped in Moonrace's mind. I need your help to make her realize she's me! I know Rager is you! We can help each other!" she yelled. "I'm fading fast! Please, I-aahh!" His yell stopped short. Moonrace/Cloudjumper ran to where she heard the scream and saw a spark being infected by darkness. "Shot! I'm not letting Rhinox take you away from me! Take me instead!" she yelled. The dakrness left the spark and surrounded her own. She screamed as evil thoughts infected her. She fell to her knees and shuttered her optics._

Moonrace was twisting widely and struggling against the bonds Red Alert put on her to keep her from hurting herself. "Rager, you need to step out. I don't want you to see this." Red Aert said. "No, Red. I have to stay here. I promised to look out for her. She and I go back lives. We've been together since the begining of time. Her Danni was killed in a big explosion when she barely in her youngling frame. I was much older and promised her Danni I would protect her with my life." Rager said. His optics narrowed. She stopped thrashing, her internal systems overheating. Her cooling fans kicked in with an audible noise. Rager watched over her for several solar cycles until she was able to be discharged. She was really cautious around everybot and never talked anymore.

It was almost a vorn later when she recieved her adult frame. She still didn't talk. Rager also got his adult frame. They were rarely seen together anymore since she became so timide. She stayed away from him for several orns, too scared of anybot really because of what happened.

It was nearly 2 vorns later. Moonrace was on patrol by herself. She wondered into Iacon to finish off the patrol. Once it was done, she went to a local bar to get some ionized high grade. She got her cube and sat at the counter. The music was loud and everybot around was high on high grade. Moonrace didn't recognize anybot so she was safe for now. She downed her high grade and called for another. She went through 7 more before she decided to head back to base. She got up and stumbled to the door, too high to walk straight. A mech walked up to her. "Let me walk you home." he said. She looked at him. "Uh, no! I can get back to the Autobot base myself, thank you very much." she said rudely and walked off. The mech followed her. She went down an alley and saw the mech come towards. "Hey, I told you to get lost!" she snapped. His smile was down right evil. "Wait, you're going to do something bad. I can sense it." she said, fear starting to show. She backed against the wall of the alley. The mech pinned her against the wall with an arm and put his servo on her chestplates. She gritted her denta and tried to get him off her. "Stop, please." she cried. "I don't think so. You're mine now." he said. She shook in his grip. Her optics widened and she knew that something back was going to happen. The mech took his arm off the wall and she bolted down the alleyway but collapsed, still too high to balance properly. She scouted back as he advanced on her.

There was nobot else around. The mech bent down and grabbed her arm. "No! Let me go!" she yelled. Moonrace was really scared. Why did bad things always have to happen to her?! The mech dragged her to the back of the alley, where it was dark, and started beating her. She cried out for help but no one came. After 5 breems, he stopped. Her armor was badly dented and torn in places. Energon leaked out in tiny rivlets. Tiny puddles appeared below her. "Please, what is it you want?" she asked. "Your life will sufice! You left me for scrap! Nearly killed me! Now you get to know how it feels to be badly hurt with no help, even if you are an Autobot!" he yelled. "I don't know what you're talking about! I've never met you before!" Moonrace cried. He kicked her with a snarl. "You do! You ungrateful glitch! You abandoned me and our sparkling!" he shrieked. She couldn't believe her audio receptors. "I've never had a sparkling. I don't even have a sparkmate." she said. His faceplates held a huge scowl. "YOU FRAGGING LIAR!" he screeched. She curled into the wall. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall violently. She cried in pain as she fell to the ground.

**.:Moonrace, where the frag are you?! It's been nearly 6 groons since your patrol ended! Get your aft back to base!:.**  
**-Ironhide**

**.:Ironhide, I'm being-AAAHHH!:.**  
**-Moonrace**

**.:Moonrace! Answer me!:.**  
**-Ironhide**

Her comm shut off as she was kicked in the side of the helm, snapping her comm wire. Her scream echoed through the alley. The mech laughed evilly and stepped on her optics, smashing them. Only spotty vision was able to come through. She felt the interface port on her chestplates ripped off and she screamed from the new pain. "Now you'll know the feeling of being soiled!" the mech snarled at he stuck his own interface port in her. She screamed but was beaten more. She finally passed out as the mech ripped off several digits.

She onlined her cracked optics. Tiny bits of sunight glinted off the roofs near her. She groaned and felt a very wet ground below her. She struggled to her pedes but fell with a clang. Her vision, or what was left of it, started to swim before her and she saw a veru swirly set of pedes. "Oh no. Femme, can you hear me?" another femme's voice asked. Moonrace nodded and the femme helped her to her pedes. "I'll get you to the local medical bay. They can help you there." the femme said. "Thank you." Moonrace croaked out. She felt along her chestplates but never felt the familiar bump of her Autobot symbol. "My symbol. The mech who attacked me ripped off my Autobot symbol." she said. "Autobot symbol?! Why would a random mech attack an armed Autobot?" the femme asked. Moonrace just shook her helm, feeling really weak. She passed out again.

A gentle servo was on her helm. "Moonrace, please. I need you online. We've been together for several life times. Please, don't leave me behind." a mech's voice said. She onlined her optics. To her right was a femme. To her left was Rager. "Rager? How did you find me?" she asked. "The femme here told the Autobots you were attacked by an unknown mech. They found signs of rape on your interface port. Moonrace, what happened out there?" he said. She cast her optics to the ceiling. "I would rather not." she said, several energon tears dripping down the side of her helm. Rager frowned. "Please, Moonrace. We need you to at least describe the mech." he said. "I said drop it!" she yelled, bolting up, "Just leave me here. You aren't the one from the legend like me. Do you even know who Hot Shot is?" He shook his helm. "See?! He was my fellow legend. He, me, and Silvershock all shared a golden spark! Thanks to Silvershock dying, Hot Shot and I had to die! Hot Shot and Silvershock still have yet to reappear while I'm stuck with an idiot for a partner!" she yelled. Rager couldn't believe his audio recpetors. Her optics showed hate at him. "Moonrace, you want me to go, fine. I'll go. Just don't expect me to come to your rescue ever again." he said, leaving in a huff. She growled and crossed her arms. "Pah, who needs him?" she grumbled. She winced at the soreness from the welded up wounds.

The femme just looked at her. "Hey, Moonrace. Listen, I know you lost Hot Shot and Silvershock. That doesn't mean you can be a total glitch to Rager. He's a nice mech who deserves better than you." she said. She walked away. Moonrace just groaned. Her arm pained her greatly. She couldn't get over what the mech said to her. She was his sparkmate? Maybe he was dylusional. She pulled her knees up to her helm, sighing. A medic came in and saw her. "Femme, you really should be resting. Please, don't strain yourself." they said. Moonrace just ignored them. "I'm fine. I need to get back to base." she said. "Just let me do a few last scans and you can go." the medic said. She nodded and was allowed to leave a few breems later. She headed back to base and was met at the main entrance by Ironhide. "Moonrace, where the frag have you been?! Rager was upset about something." he said. "I've just been through the pit! Leave me be!" she yelled tossing him aside. He cocked an optics ridge. "Alright, jeez. No need to slice my helm off." he said, stepping back. She scowled at him and went to her berth room. There she was finally able to let her grief out.

Energon tears dripped then streamed from her optics. She sat on her berth and lied on her side. She cried out all her grief she had pent up from the attack and just fell into an exhausted recharge.

She woke up and went to the rec room. Instead of getting mid grade, she grabbed a cube of high grade and downed it, with several others. She sat in a corner of the room. A new mech and femme she had never seen walked in. "Femme, is everything alright?" the mech asked. "NO! My life is worthless! First I died then came back and now my fellow legends are still missing!" she cried, making no sense. "Wait, Cloudjumper. We're here. What happened and what's with all the scars? Tell us. We're your friends." he said. She looked at him with tears in her optics. "Hot Shot, Silvershock, it was horrible. I had gotten high at the local bar and was leaving when a mech followed me to an alley. I only went down the alley to find out who was following me. He beat me and said awful things that weren't true. He raped me and left me in the alley to die. I nearly did but a femme found me and kept me alive. I should have just died!" she said. She buried her helm in her arms, shaking with sobs. Hot Shot could detect some high grade in her systems. "Did you have some high grade just now?" he asked. She nodded. Cloudjumper just kept sobbing, not stopping. Silvershock remained silent, choosing to stand behind Cloudjumper. She jumped up and ran from the room but fell to her knees in the hallway. Hot Shot ran to her and pulled her into an embrace. Silvershock hugged both of them. "It's alright, Cloudjumper. It's over now. You can forget about it." Hot Shot said. Cloudjumper shuttered her optics in pain.

She slipped from his arms to the floor. Energon coated her and him and was all over the floor. "Ratchet! I need you down here at the rec room!" Hot Shot yelled into the comm. Ratchet came running and took Cloudjumper to the med bay, with Hot Shot and Silvershock close behind.

**Well, that was a hurtful chapter. Cloudjumper is back and as is Hot Shot and Silvershock! I hope it's not too dark. I know it's quite graphic so skip over those parts if you hate reading gore. I tried to get those parts out of my head as fast as I could. I'm evil to Cloudjumper. Sorry. Don't forget to review!**

**-Hot Shot Fangirl**


End file.
